


Flowering Stars and Dragon Fire

by Prince_Ofluff



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No One Ring, Child Bilbo, Dragon Bilbo, Everybody Lives, M/M, Major Timeline Fucking, Romance, Slow Build, Smaug is a protective daddy, Spells and Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Arkenstone wasn't a stone at all, it was a dragon egg forged in the heart of the mountain and nurtured by the veins of gold and jewels that surrounded it. Smaug is protective of his son but there is little that can stifle Bilbo's curiosity. In one careless moment his son is taken from him by a dark necromancer who wishes to control all of Middle Earth. </p><p>Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror only wants to regain his home and rebuild the kingdom of his youth. His is a single minded focus and he's not above using a rescued dragonling to do it. But as Bilbo slowly becomes part of the company he realizes there's more about dragons that he's ever known, and when he see's how far Bilbo is willing to go for them it changes everything.</p><p>Time itself will bend to see these two together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Mother's Will

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on Tumblr as princeofluff :)

The smoky air of the tavern was thick and the stench of drunken men only served to make his head pound. Still Thorin had come too far to seek his answers and he would not be stopped by such minor discomforts. The wizard before him sat smoking pleasantly on his pipe humming to himself as though they were in a meadow or field rather than in this stinking pit.

“So you’ve got yourself a dragon problem do you? That’s most serious indeed…very few things can capture the attentions of dragons. Often it is more than gold they seek when they travel abroad.”

His eyes looked out knowingly from his pointed hat as his silver blue eyes sparkled and Thorin’s own blue darkened in annoyance. There were very few who were privy to the true treasure that had captured the dragon’s attention. However it seemed that this wizard knew something of it.

He turned his eyes to Balin who had never led him astray. His advisor looked troubled by sharing such sensitive information with an outsider and a non dwarf at that. But they were in dire straits and had little reason to doubt the wizard’s eagerness to help. He slowly gave an imperceptible nod and Thorin gritted his teeth in annoyance before facing down the wizard again. “There was a jewel we found. Deep in the mountain… There are rumors that it was what drew the Dragon…”

Gandalf made a slow nod as he settled back into his chair and took a few thoughtful puffs of his pipe “Tell me Thorin, King Under the Mountain…do you know how Dragon’s are made?”

Again Thorin and Balin shared an uneasy look and Thorin leaned in a cold feeling settling into his gut as the wizard’s words made far more sense than he would like.

 

 

_“Oh…” Belladonna sighed as she leaned against the mountain. The cold winds whipped bitterly at her cheeks and she weakly wrapped her hands tight around her swollen belly. She felt her child’s impatient kick and she gave a weary smile “My poor boy. I promised you stars and sky on the night of your birth and I all have to offer you are a storm and mountain. You have every right to cry.”_

_The blood trailing down her leg told her that her time was running short. If she did not find a suitable place to rest she and her child would die here this night on this mountain with none to take note of their passing. She screamed as the wall she was leaning on suddenly gave way and she felt herself falling endlessly until something soft and leathery stopped her._

_It took her a few moments to return to her senses and she found herself held in a giant clawed hand. Red scales glimmered around her and she stifled her fear. She had come too far to be eaten! This would not be her end nor the end of her precious child. Her mate might be dead and gone into the afterlife without her, and while she would soon follow after him she could feel in her soul that her child was meant for a longer life. She gripped the small dagger she still had for defense and turned towards the giant creature that held her. “If you want a hobbit morsel beast you will find yourself with more of a fight than you expected!”_

_Golden eyes considered her for a moment before a loud and terrible laughter erupted around her. “Ah such fire in a creature so small. It is no wonder the mountain yielded to your will.”_

_The voice made Belladonna want to clench her ears and kneel on the ground. Her strength was waning as it was, she knew if she were to kneel now she would never get back up. “A mother’s will for her child to live is stronger than mithril.”She gritted even as pain spasmed through her body._

_There was a thoughtful hum that replaced the horrible laughter “Indeed…” The voice crooned as a black claw came and caressed her swelling belly “A mother’s will for her child to live.” The golden eye was back before her “So tell me Mother…what would you give for your child to live?”_

_Though she was born of the kindly west with rolling hills and gentle streams Belladonna Took had been unlike any other hobbit before her. It was not for her to live quietly in a hole in the ground with a gaggle of children and a content husband. Her husband had been killed by wargs and adventure was in her blood. In this life she would only have one child, the one she carried now and the one whose life she could feel waning with every breath. Her own eyes met the golden one without a trace of fear “Anything…I would give anything for my child to live.”_

_There was a slow inhale of breath as the mountain around her seemed to sigh “Then brave hobbit woman…we have an accord.”_

 

 

The tavern had long been emptied but a few coins to the barkeep had them staying longer into the hours of the morning. “The Arkenstone…it is a dragon’s egg?”

Releasing a puff of smoke Gandalf nodded “Yes, born of the earth and nurtured by veins of gold there is no doubt in my mind that it is a dragon egg of the rarest kind. Smaug sensed it and came to hatch it.”

Balin seemed to have a finder grasp of what Gandalf was saying than Thorin and he pressed forward as his eyes widened with fear “It requires blood to be born?”

Gandalf looked at them with grave meaning “Not just blood my dear Balin…Life”

 

_Bilbo giggled as he raced to the edge of the gold and a giant red tail landed in his way. He turned playful eyes and his fanged smile to Smaug “Can’t I go out just this once?”_

_Smaug regarded his child with fondness in his golden eyes. His child truly was a merging of two worlds. Gentle golden curls gave way to pointed ears and small red horns. He bore two pointed fangs and black nails that would one day be claws he could retract and control on command. His large hobbit feet had high arches ended with similar claws on his toes, and a small red tail trailed behind him. He did not know if his son would bare wings and take to the skies, or if he would ever have a full dragon form. But his son was his and he was proud. He had honored the brave hobbit who had given her life and blood to give life to the egg and with her last breath she had named the child Bilbo Baggins. It was on odd name for a dragon child but as the he grew Bilbo became suited to his name._

_“No my little one, outside of the mountain holds dangers too numerous for me to name if I had all the ages to do so. Our home is safe and secure but there are those who lived here before and would want their home back.”_

_Bilbo looked confused “If they lived here before isn’t it their right to come back?”_

_Smaug chuckled, since Bilbo had found the remains of the royal library and taught himself to read the symbols he was full thoughts on every subject. “If we lived in a just world that would be true my son. But in this world this mountain is now our home and they would only get it back with my death. So heed my warnings and stay inside. It is safe here and none will get to you without crossing me first.”_

_Bilbo seemed confused even as he fondly cuddled into the Dragon’s side “Who would want me? I’m not great like the heroes in the tales, I’m not a prince or king, and I’m not even a mighty dragon! What interest could I possibly hold?”_

_A rumbling chuckle caused some of the golden piles to slide as Smaug wrapped his tail around his massive body and little child “You my son are my True Treasure. There are many on Middle Earth who would stop at nothing to possess you if they had knowledge of your existence.”_

_Bilbo simply sighed sleepily and hummed “I think that’s what parents are supposed to say.”_

_There was another huff of amusement as father and child curled together in sleep and the gold gleamed in the dimming light as a watchful darkness crept in._

_That night while Smaug drifted in and out of gold sleep Bilbo made his way to the library and pulled down one of his favorite tomes. It was of a different language than the others, but he had taught himself to manage it. It talked about a brave Dwarven Prince whose family was besieged by madness but he found his strength in his sister and her sons who looked to him for guidance as well as his people who needed him to be their strength. By will alone he had carved a new life for them one where everyone was happy and fed, yet he still dreamed of his childhood home and one day returning to claim his proper throne._

_“Thorin Oakensheild…” Bilbo muttered to himself as he closed the book. He didn’t know why but this book wasn’t like the others in the library. Besides the symbols being different it seemed to grow longer every day. The blank pages never run out but everyday there was more of the story to read. Tonight the story continued about the prince having a secret meeting with a wizard. Bilbo tucked it back into safety and smiled as he went back go Smaug. That night he dreamt of a brave prince with sapphire eyes and midnight hair and who was the hope of an entire race._


	2. A Change In The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company discovers that baby dragons are kinda cute and Thorin is mostly unhappy the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the attention this story has gotten! Please continue to enjoy!

Thorin stared out into the night. Sometimes when there were clouds in the distance he would let his mind delusion him with Erebor looming just before him. He heaved a heavy sigh as he turned to join the others only to find that he was no longer alone.

Balin loyal as ever smiled kindly next to him “It’s a good night to start our adventure.” He seemed pleased as he looked out into the darkness and Thorin wondered if he too saw mirages in the night. Balin turned and faced his king. His expression turned grim and there was a heaviness in his eyes “You’ve done well for us lad. You’ve built us a good life and that’s no small thing to be proud of. You can choose to let Erebor lie.”

For a moment Thorin’s resolve flickered but then it hardened and cooled as he felt the iron key in his grasp. There might be a choice for some. His small loyal company had chosen to follow him. Perhaps if another were in his stead then they would choose to live a good simple life in the Blue Mountains. But that was not for him.

His soul longed to again be housed in the mighty mountain that has once been his home. He yearned to walk the halls of his ancestors and read their stories carved in stone. He wanted to touch the pillars carved by those before him and touched by thousands of hands since. He would not so easily cast aside the history of his entire people if he could regain what his Grandfather’s gold sickness had lost. He turned to Balin saying “There is no choice for me Balin. My soul will not rest until Erebor is once again ours.”

 His old advisor’s gaze leveled at him before his kindly face turned into a proud smile. “Then you had best get some rest lad. We’ve a long road ahead of us.”

They were startled from their moment when Gandalf stirred suddenly from where he was smoking by the fire. The company had thought him sleeping but his movements were swift and not stilted from the weight of slumber. He cast aside his pipe that still had a small trail of smoke lazily wafting from it as his eyes turned to the horizon.

The look in the wizard’s eyes made Thorin’s hand reach for his sword. There was an edge to Gandalf’s gaze, not quite fear but there was a close resemblance. Gandalf reached for his staff and he wearily traced the soft curve of the wood as he considered the night. “Something has changed….” His voice was soft as if he was uncertain of the providence that his words held.

 

It was not until they reached the eastern borders of southern Mirkwood that they realized the true meaning to Gandalf’s words. It was true that since he uttered them there had been a tension in the company. Thorin tried to hide his superstitious nature but all knew how he felt about their company being of an unlucky number. He was also not pleased that they were wandering so closely to Elvin land but Gandalf had been firm. Their only other option was to wander dangerously where orcs and wargs roamed.

Even Fili and Kili were more quiet than usual. The brothers kept a watchful eye on their uncle as they kept a wary eye out for danger in any form. Kili was the first to spot the movement in the bushes and notched his bow which soon had the others drawing for their weapons as well.

Gandalf sensed whose presence was approaching them and lay his staff to block Kili’s arrow “That will not be necessary…” His voice trailed off as an old friend came shouting through the bushes pulled by his rabbits.

“Thieves! Murderers!”

Radaghast snarled as he crashed into the clearing. On sighting Gandalf he quickly slowed his rabbits and stumbled from his sleigh. He was carrying something wrapped in a black cloth that he held protectively close to his chest. He lurched towards Gandalf and now that he was close the company could see tears in his eyes . “Oh Gandalf! It’s terrible just terrible!”

Having never seen the Brown Wizard so disturbed before Gandalf inspected for injuries “What is it Radaghast? What have you found?”

The Brown Wizard’s panic faded away and he didn’t cast a glance at the dwarves as he pulled Gandalf aside “I have found something very precious in the hands of a dark foe Gandalf. A necromancer now lives in the ruins of Dol Guldur. I sensed his presence infesting the Green Wood and went to investigate. I very nearly didn’t make it out but I took something before I left…” His eyes glazed with fear as his mind played the memories before him.

Gandalf cast a quick glance down at the black cloth as he murmured a feeling of foreboding tracing his spine “What did you find?”

Radaghast took a breath in hesitation before he pulled down the cloth to reveal a sleeping baby dragon.

_Bilbo had paced the library nervously as he clutched his favorite book. He was very careful to not let his black claws scratch the soft leather and his tail whipped behind him excitedly. Smaug had sensed a nearby dragon and had flown off to investigate. There were too few dragons for them to fight over each other’s hoards, but Smaug had not seen another full grown of his kind for several centuries and Bilbo had argued that he was fifty years old now! He was quite capable of looking after himself._

_The dragonling was very proud of his strong tail that could break stones with a single hit, and his sharp claws that Smaug said would one day be his chief weapon. He could make fire grow but he could not unleash a blaze from his mouth as Smaug did. His father told him that it was a skill that came with time and patience. Bilbo thought he had been plenty patient but his father had only laughed and licked his cheek clean. His horns were coming along rising up from his curly blond hair, they started red and ended in black points and they followed the curve of his head. His tail had the same coloring and his father said he was a very handsome dragon. Bilbo had yet to show signs of wings but his father had not seemed concerned. He had comforted Bilbo telling him that dragons were fiercely fast and deft whether they had wings or not. Bilbo had perfected the ability to melt into shadows and was very prideful of the time it would take for Smaug to find him._

_Now he was alone and he knew something was wrong. There was a crash against the stone door and he felt torn between hiding or defending his father’s hoard. He heard the crash again and ran to the gate he tucked the book into his satchel that held his favorite things and drew out his claws. His pupils turned to slits and his teeth were bared as he prepared for an invader. His youthful hopes were dashed however when as soon as the stone broke apart a dark force hit him and he found his strength waning as he was picked up and carried away from his home. He let out one weak cry, hoping that his father was in reach before the darkness swallowed him._

_He had been kept in a dungeon and was only given little amounts of food and water. He had heard the necromancer hissing to himself. He had wanted to capture his father, a full grown dragon, but thought that with time Bilbo could be raised to be obedient to him. Bilbo had snorted which had resulted in his water being taken away. If the necromancer **had** found his father instead he would be a pile of ash that Bilbo would have kicked into the breeze. As it was the young dragon found himself plotting his escape while at the same time wondering his father had returned and had discovered him missing yet._

_His chance for freedom came when a strange man had stumbled into the dungeons. He had taken one look at Bilbo and began cursing the necromancer as he freed him. Bilbo had hissed at him at first but the strange man calmed him with soothing words “Hush now little one, get under this cloth and he won’t be able to sense you. Quickly now quickly!”_

_Bilbo hadn’t hesitated again as he got under the cloth and the brown man had carried him away from the cold place and out into the woods. The movement of the sleigh had rocked him to sleep and his passing thought was that he was proud the necromancer hadn’t been able to take his satchel from him._

_Smaug had returned from his visit to his nest destroyed. He let out a roar of anguish when he saw the mountain had been blasted into and he scented the area desperately for his son. He smelled that his brave Bilbo had not hid when the intruder came but instead came to fight off the enemy. His son was sometimes more foolish than wise. The intruder had used some dark magic to fight his little Bilbo and **had taken his son.**_

_His next roar promised death as he spread his wings and took to the skies for the first time in nearly a century._

Radaghast had left the dragon child with them for safe keeping before returning toRhosgobel. Thorin had been against the idea but Gandalf had argued the wisdom “We can only assume that this is Smaug’s child, it will certainly ease our way to Erebor if we carry his child with us.” The wizard had smiled knowingly as he looked at the dragonling “I believe there is more to this than we yet know Thorin Oakensheild.”

 

Ori bravely shuffled closer to the dragon “He looks cute…For a dragon you know…” He said thoughtfully before looking down at the scarf he was making and then back to the child.

“Aye who’d have thought this is how Dragons make their start?” Dwalin grumbled as he stood protectively near Ori.

Gandalf let out a small puff of smoke “Oh he is not a true dragon yet. He is still in his half form. Dragons have a quick childhood in comparison to their long lives; they enjoy a prolonged youth before becoming what you would consider a real Dragon. Towards the end of their lives they raise a dragon to someday take their place. This is why Dragon eggs are so precious… and why a Dragon will do much to secure one and a safe place to nest.”

Thorin said nothing as he felt the wizard’s gaze upon him. He watched the dragonling closely despite Radaghast saying he was exhausted from his capture and would like sleep till morn. He would not trust this child; he would only trust that as long as they had him they would be safe from Smag’s wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. A Dragon Named Bilbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful support you have shown this story! I hope you continue to enjoy it!

Bilbo woke with a start and then a hiss as he curled defensively to his side. He was used to the man who took him to wake him with a kick. His eyes were slit as they took in the area around him. There was a fire dimming in the morning light and fresh dew was on the grass in front of his face. Early morning. Outside. Outside? How did he get outside?

He remembered the strange wizard. The one who had muttered to himself a lot and used rabbits to ride a sleigh and who dressed in brown. From where he was crouched he could see no sign of his odd savior. Instead he was met with the sight of several bodies moving around the small camp. Some older, others younger. The one with the axe in his head seemed interesting… Bilbo decided to remain quiet and lay low as he took time to observe these new strangers. Were they friend? Or Foe?

Dwalin smirked with amusement as he watched the young dragon’s reactions. He felt a twinge of sympathy that one who was young amongst his kind was forced to know what it was like to awake to danger. He would have to advise the young one that his stillness was almost complete save for the twitching of his red tail. Finally he gave the dragonling a playful shove of his foot and muttered “Get up you, eat quickly, we leave shortly.”

He hadn’t realized there had been a dwarf behind him and he had flinched from the shove. Uncurling Bilbo watched the dwarf warily as a bowl was moved towards him. The dwarf didn’t seem unkind…Then again he had only his father for interactions, though now he could add a kidnapper and a brown dressed man for experience. So perhaps there was more to this interaction that he was missing. He sipped the bowl carefully before he let his hunger get the best of him and began eating in earnest.

 

Seeing that their young guest was preoccupied Dwalin made his way to Thorin’s side. “He’s up.”

Thorin looked up from the map he had been studying with Gandalf and seemed confused at first but then his lips thinned and he gave a sharp nod. “Get him going, we cannot dally here.”

Gandalf merely smiled one of his secretive smiles. “Indeed, it would be in all of our interests if we hurried quickly. Though you shall soon find out about dragons and their famous temperament, they are not keen on being told what to do.”

Thorin looked annoyed as he shook his head and began folding up the map. “Temperament matters not; if he wants to be returned to his father in exchange for the mountain he shall come with us or face the wilderness alone.”

“My father won’t give you the mountain.”

Dwalin and Thorin both jumped; startled they reached for their weapons before realizing the dragonling was crouching on the ground next to Gandalf. How he had crept up without being heard was a mystery as his tale swayed playfully behind him. He seemed intrigued but cautious as he pointed to the drawing of the Lonely Mountain, Thorin’s fingers had frozen in mid fold.

“My father has claimed it as his nest, his pride as a dragon is invested in it. An exchange will not be enough.” The dragonling said the words carefully, they came out a little stilted as if not regularly used. He turned curious eyes to Thorin and seemed unnaturally calm as he asked “If he won’t trade for me…will you kill me?” Bilbo’s eyes wandered to the elegant sword strapped by Thorin’s side. The hilt was still grasped by the one hand not already on the map.

 A humming noise came from Gandalf as he said nothing and merely looked between Thorin and the dragonling. For a minute neither moved and then Thorin released the hold on his sword with a growl. “I will not harm a child. No matter how many hundreds their father has killed.”

The dragonling watched Thorin for a moment longer, as if assessing if he were telling the truth before giving a slow nod. His withdrawn demeanor fell away as he smiled brightly “Is there more food?

“Indeed there is little master.”

“But you’d best get there before Bombur.”

Two voices broke in and Fili and Kili appeared on either side of the little dragon. Bilbo looked between them in bewilderment as they each set a hand on him and carried him off to the fire to refill his bowl. The brothers seemed content to make themselves his babysitters.

Thorin watched them go before his gaze was caught by Gandalf’s piercing look. “Have you something to say?”

Gandalf have a slow shake of his head “Not at the moment no…though I do believe our young friend has more to offer us than any of us know, including himself.”

Thorin gave the fire a side glance and watched as his sister sons helped the dragonling to more food. The red tail twitched with excitement at the prospect of food and he found himself recalling Ori’s words from the previous evening. It was indeed strange that this was how dragons began their start.

 

The company got ready to make way. There were a few curious glances in Bilbo’s direction but other thoughts were weighing heavily on their minds. The dragon they had taken in was young and as eager to get to the mountain as they were. That was enough to put fears to rest.

As they traveled Bilbo pulled a small book from his satchel and began to read it earnestly. Kili had offered to share his mount with him since the pony they offered was too spooked to take Bilbo alone. He peered over Bilbo’s shoulder curiously and frowned as he watched the words appear on the page as Bilbo turned to them. He noticed that the words were written in Khuzdul.  “Where did you get that?”

Bilbo clutched the book tightly but was careful to keep his claws back and not tear the leather. “I found it in the library. It took me a while to learn to read it but it always has a new story. This one is about a Dwarven Prince trying to get his home back.”

“That is the Book of Ages Bilbo…I suspect that if you go farther back into the book it will tell you the entire story of the line of Durin.”

Gandalf and brought his horse to ride beside them and smiled as he watched the book. “It’s not a story, but rather an account of the line of Durin so that the story of the line will always be known. It cannot be destroyed by usual means and has a way of taking unexpected turns.”

Unsure with so much focus on him and his book Bilbo tucked his book safely back into his satchel. He wondered if Thorin would take the book away from him now.  He hoped not. He really liked reading about the Durin Line. But he kept his fears quiet and tried to not draw attention to him.

Kili’s glance was curious but he could see how dearly Bilbo cherished the book. He smiled warmly and ruffled the hair between Bilbo’s horns “Perhaps you can read it to me sometime? I would love to hear the stories.”

Bilbo turned to face Kili and watched him cautiously before a small timid smile curved his lips “There are some really amazing stories. Smaug listens to them when he wants to admire the gold. He says it’s good to be knowledgeable about the world as knowledge can carry more weight than gold.” Bilbo wilted a little bit while mentioning his father. Thinking about Smaug made him wonder if his father was out there looking for him and how worried he must be.

Taking in the dragon’s despondent form Kili thought of his own father, often gone on dangerous missions and then there came a day he had not returned. Kili had been too young to really understand but Fili had been devastated and their mother…Well Dis was a strong dwarf woman and she had pulled through. Thorin had always been around more than their father anyways and so when he didn’t come back he had simply moved in with them and helped his sister. Life in the Blue Mountains had not started off easy, through the years it had gotten better and many were happy now. But still the tales of Erebor were often ringing in their ears as they were tucked into bed and they thought of the stone under the mountain and the halls filled with golden light.

He had heard the tales of how Smaug had rained down dragon fire. How he had laid Dale low and then turned his might against Erebor itself. He had been the monster of their nightmares. Now he was realizing that monster was Bilbo’s father, and apparently a devoted one as well. He decided to think more about it later.

 

Their peace was short lived. The heard the howl echoing into the distance. Ori started nervously on his pony and asked hesitatingly “Is…is that a wolf?”

Dwalin who had been riding beside him pulled out his hammer and gave a wary look out “Wolf? No that is no wolf…that was the sound of a warg.”

 The company’s pony’s startled and they soon lost control. Thorin cursed as he jumped from his mount and in the same motion unsheathed his sword “Abandon the ponies! Go on foot for cover!”

They had no time to think but followed Thorin’s words without question as they abandoned the ponies and pulled their weapons. They were fortunate that the ponies caused enough of a distraction for them to get a head start. Gandalf took the lead and began showing them to a secret way. Thorin held suspicions to where they were going but he kept them to himself. He would not risk the company.

Kili fired a steady fray of arrows as he held guard for the company to go down the hidden shaft. At last Thorin called him back as horns sounded in the distance and they escaped through the passage. Elves had arrived to kill off the rest of the Orcs and they used the chance to further escape.

As Gandalf bade them on Thorin knew well where they were even before they rounded the corner and came into the light.  He muttered the name to himself with the tone of a curse “Rivendell.”

Bilbo hesitantly stepped forward and uttered with awe “The last homely house.”

 

They were met with stiff courtesy until Lord Elrond stepped forward. It was best that Gandalf quickly handled retelling their plight and left out information he knew would only cause trouble. “Lord Elrond, we are grateful to receive your timely aid.” He bowed his head humbly as he spoke.

Lord Elrond only answered with a knowing smile “Timely indeed, it is rare to find that filth so close to our borders. It makes me wonder what could have attracted them so.” He tilted his head to the side and left the unasked question dangling in the air.

Gandalf gave a huffing laugh and mumbled wordlessly as he fiddled with his staff. “Well now you might have us to lay blame for that. We are on a quest for information and it seems we might have brought a little trouble with us.”

There was a small amount of humor showing on Elrond’s face as he raised a skeptical brow at Gandalf’s explanation. He did not press for more however as his eyes alighted on Bilbo’s form. A look of awe crossed his features replacing the humor “It’s been many years since a dragon so young has been told of…let alone seen.”

He stepped up to Bilbo and lifted the small dragon’s chin to look up “What are you doing so far from your nest? Your sire must be most displeased….”

Bilbo didn’t answer but there was pain in his eyes and his lips trembled as he struggled for words. He was confused by the overwhelming emotions. He did not know if the Elf Lord would help him or not, or if he would have him chained as the man who took him had done. His tail lay limply on the ground and his frame faintly shook.

 Finally Lord Elrond let go of his chin and gave a bow of his head “Young master I would have your name.”

Bilbo seemed startled out of his stupor and found air in his lungs again “Bilbo…my name is Bilbo my lord.”

The company were muttering suspiciously to themselves but his sensitive ears could not make out what they were saying as Elrond gazed down at him and murmured “A dragon named Bilbo…I believe I have heard of you, though the news I bare is ill indeed.”

A hush fell over the company as the elf lord bowed his head and regret shown in his eyes “I have heard news that the dragon Smaug left his nest to seek his lost son; but he was soon entrapped by the necromancer’s spell and now does as he is bid. I am terribly sorry.”

Shock made Bilbo unable to even comprehend what he heard for the first few moments before a few small tears welled up in his eyes and he whispered one word:

 

“Father.”

 

 

 


	4. Misconceptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone so much for your support and patience! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 

 

 

There was a dark mood that descended onto the company after Elrond departed his news. It was bad indeed if the necromancer they had heard of now had a full grown dragon under his control. There were a few curious glances at their own dragon as he sat quietly in Elrond’s gardens refusing both company and food as he stared off into the distance.

They had been granted every courtesy and were invited to stay as long as they needed to. Their host had supplied them with food that, while not to their usual taste, was certainly better than their road fare. As they ate Thorin noted that his nephews seemed to be distressed over Bilbo’s silence. The dragon had slowly begun to open up on their journey here. It had been bothersome, they were not supposed to become _attached_ after all, but Thorin had held his tongue though his irritation had shown. Kili and Fili seemed to enjoy the curious attention.

In a private council Thorin and Balin poured over maps of the Lonely Mountain, since Smaug was gone that made the threat of the dragon no longer a main concern. The fact that the dragon was being controlled was still worrisome but they were debating the risk and reward. The Necromancer would now have to be dealt with, but their base of operations could be in Erebor on the condition it was secure enough.

Fili glanced at his Uncle and Balin as they sat before a warm fire. He knew that he should join their silhouettes. Instead his attention was caught by Kili who was watching a small form in the gardens. He laid a gentle hand on his brother’s shoulders “You could go to him.”

Kili’s lips tightened and he seemed conflicted. Bilbo had expressed his desire to be alone quite clearly and he was reluctant to disturb that. They were not sure if their presence would be welcomed.

 

Watching night fall on the garden’s calmed Bilbo’s senses even as his mind was in turmoil over the thought of his father being captured and enslaved. It made him thing back to some of his first lessons about being a proper dragon…

 

_My son, you must always remember that others not of our kind will do everything they can do to stop us. They fear us, and that fear is what causes them to act against us. They try to kill us even when we have done no harm. Then they try to raid our nests when we only wish to raise our young somewhere safe and secure. It is the natural order of nature but they act in a way against nature itself._

_Bilbo you must also guard yourself against those who will enslave you for their own uses. They desire our power and so use it to gain more power for themselves. This is a fate worse than death. Never let yourself to fall prey to suck a fate or you will bring shame upon yourself and I as your sire._

_You are fire, you are death, never forget this._

 

“I am fire…I am death.” Bilbo whispered the words to comfort himself. He felt his father’s strength stir in his blood. He had only been taught that it was _possible_ for a dragon to be controlled…he had never heard of one who _had_.

He didn’t know if there was a way for a dragon to be released once they had been trapped. He also was aware that the company he was currently keeping likely not approve. No doubt they would think a dragon under control was better than one living in their mountain.

That thought made a shiver of doubt go up Bilbo’s spine. Now that his father was enslaved and they no longer needed him…what would his fate be?

Lord Elrond seemed to have a deep respect of dragons; it made sense that elves would understand their nature quiet well. Certainly well enough that no dragon had ever been tempted to take an elfin stronghold as their nest.

Bilbo had also read in his special book that the line of Durin had been warned by the very elves they hated that they were tempting dragons.  They had ignored the advice however and so when the dragon came they were unprepared. It seemed silly to ignore good advice simply because you did not like the giver, but Bilbo’s own experience was so limited he could not be sure.

Being so deep in thought Bilbo didn’t notice when he had company. A loud sigh from next to him made his fangs jump out and his tail straighten. He wished that he had his father’s skill for not ever being surprised.

The dwarf named Bofur had joined him by smoking his pipe. Bilbo watched as he blew smoke rings for a few moments. Before long the dwarf let out a puff and turned to him with a look of amusement. “Sorry to trouble ya, I didn’t think the elves would take to smoking in their halls.”

Bofur had been kind enough to Bilbo during their journey to Rivendell. So he merely watched him cautiously “It doesn’t bother me…” he wondered if he should go to the rooms that Lord Elrond had set aside for him.

The cheerful dwarf wasn’t bothered by his tone. “That’s a good lad. I’ve been worried about you. A little one hearin’ ‘bout their father in such a state might cause a bit of panic.”

_He’s pretty good at reading people_ Bilbo wondered but he decided he would keep his thoughts to himself.

He just gave a little nod on his head to let Bofur know that he had heard him. He was certain that the dwarf only had good intentions but he also knew about his loyalty to his king. The king whose home Bilbo’s father had made a nest in. It was hard to tell who he could trust…and who he could not.

“Thank you for your concern Bofur…” Bilbo still had trouble with common tongue. His father and he had only ever conversed in their own language. It was hard to bring the stilted words to life but he was slowly getting used to it. “I will return to my room now.” He wanted to read from his book and put away his troubles about his father for a little while at least.

Before he left Bofur turned and looked at him “Remember young master, you’re not alone here.” And with that he went back to smoking his pipe.

Bilbo wasn’t sure what to make of that, but he decided he had spent time enough in the gardens and returned to his rooms.

 

_The young prince watched as mountain home grew smaller in the distance. The trees burned like torches and the dragon fire was so fierce he could feel it from a distance. The elves had come mounted on their woodland steeds but even as he called to them they turned and left. With the scent of smoke burning in his lungs and his eyes wet with unshed tears for his home the memory left a deep scar on the prince; and he never forgave, and he never forgot._

Bilbo closed the book as his eyes began to droop. His father had just been doing what came naturally, but reading from the Line of Durin’s point of view he could begin to understand their rage. What confused him were the elves, they acted very differently than Lord Elrond, but his father never spoke much of elves and there had been no books on them in the Erebor library. The let his pondering diminish as he shuffled under the blankets trying to get comfortable.

Sleeping near others had helped ease him, even if they were not ones he could completely trust. Now alone in a cold room Bilbo thought of the nights sleeping under his father’s wing as the heat of his belly kept him warm. That same father was now enslaved, a fate that he considered worse than death…all because Bilbo had done something foolish.

Alone he allowed himself to cry softly for his father and the mother he never met. His father had only known her for a short time but he had said she was very brave and that she had loved him more than life itself. He shook out his wings and abandoned the bed in favor for lying near the fire. If he pretended it was similar to sleeping with his father, even if it were his own wings around him and a pale imitation of his father’s warmth. It contented him enough that he was able to drift off into sleep, his book safely tucked beneath him as his hoard.

 

 

Seeing the dragon like this made it hard to think of him as a beast. Thorin had come to rouse their newest member so they could begin their journey. Though there was no dragon any longer they still needed to arrive in time to open the door. Durin’s Day was approaching and they could not linger long in Rivendell. 

At first he had thought the dragon escaped when he saw the empty bed. Then his eyes trailed over to the dead fireplace and saw that Bilbo had curled himself up beside it. From a distance there was a small glinting light on his cheeks, they looked like tears allowed to be freely shed but Thorin turned his mind from that thought. The dragon was only a means to an end that was all. He could not afford to lose focus on Erebor now that they could read the map.

He approached the dragon but his footsteps were loud enough to alert Bilbo to his presence. The dragonling stirred slowly before blinking up at him and curling back in on himself. _Perhaps after Erebor is reclaimed…perhaps then we could help his father_. If they did that then the dragon would be indebted to them and certainly would not return to their mountain. “Come we must make way before we are stopped.” His tone was abrupt even to his own ears but Thorin did not hesitate before nodding once and leaving the dragon to prepare himself.

It seemed that while Lord Elrond kept his opinions mostly to himself there were others who were not keen to see Erebor reclaimed. They had to make their way silently and swiftly as Gandalf distracted the White Council. As he left Bilbo heard a woman’s gentle voice in his ear _“Keep your noble heart pure young Bilbo, you carry more with you than you realize.”_

Bilbo had been so startled that he lost his footing on the trail. Bifur had caught his arm and the dwarf had helped steady him before continuing on. Bilbo was grateful for the kindness because he was still in confusion over the words. Almost against his will he turned to look back on Rivendell and saw a white form standing in the darkness. He could not be sure but he was almost certain that had been where the voice had come from. He found himself nodding to the figure though he had no way of knowing if they could see him. He felt hope renew inside of him as he picked up his pace and hurried into the darkness ahead.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Fire and Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for suffering through the long wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter's developments!

 

 

Since the company had gotten turned around they had to keep a hard pace in order to ensure they would reach Erebor by Durin’s Day. Bilbo was able to keep up easily enough, without their ponies they were on foot and Bilbo proved there was muscle hidden in his young form

Kili was eyeing their dragon companion curiously. His eyes traced over the small red wings on his back and he found himself asking “Bilbo, if you have wings why don’t you fly instead of walk?”

Over time Bilbo had become used to Fili and Kili’s questions. They were very kind to him and they would read from the Book of Ages together to learn more about the Durin line. He fluttered his wings and frowned “I just got them recently; I don’t think they have strength to fly yet.” He touched the tip of a wing with a black claw but he could feel that the joint was still weak.

Fili gazed at him curiously “You were not born with them?” He had imagined the wings were like arms and had been present since birth.

Shaking his head Bilbo tried to ignore the attention he was getting. Dwarves seemed to be very interested in other people’s conversations and business. He supposed he didn’t mind sharing but it was still rather odd. He was beginning to miss the simplicity of living with just his father. “A dragon’s traits can appear over time. Most of mine I’ve had since birth but I did gain my real claws after shedding my birth ones and same for my fangs after I lost my milk teeth. Dragons can develop traits in times of great stress to help them.”

Realizing what Bilbo was implying Kili said softly “You grew the wings when you were kidnapped.”

Bilbo nodded and didn’t say anymore.

 

 

“Tis not so easy being a dragon it seems.” Balin murmured as he walked along next to Thorin.

“Indeed it is not. Quite a misunderstood bunch though they are volatile when it suits them.” Gandalf gazed at the sky “I will have to leave you for a small while and rejoin you in the mountains. I should not be too long.”

Thorin ignored their conversation of dragons in favor of glaring at Gandalf “And why must you leave so urgently?”

Instead of answering Gandalf merely smiled “You know wizards and their strange ways Thorin Oakensheild.”

They took a small rest before continuing on to the Misty Mountains. It was during that time that Gandalf disappeared and Thorin did not reveal how uneasy it made him to be without a wizard. When their rest was over the others looked uncertain about approaching the mountains without Gandalf. “We have no time to wait on a wizard and his whims. He said to wait in the mountains for him and we shall do so for as long as we can afford.” Thorin sheathed his sword and with that they entered the mountains.

 

Bilbo was edgy as they trekked through the mountains. The rain and lightning made it hard to see clearly but he sensed they were not alone. Something was out there. Something big. His pupils turned to slits as he scented the air and tried to find what it was.

“What is it Bilbo?” Bofur had not seen the dragonling act like this and his question was heard above the din of the storm and caught the attention of the company.

The dwarves turned to see their dragon sniffing the air and his eyes seemed to glow in the dark as he searched for whatever he was smelling.

Bilbo realized the scent was not coming only coming from in front of him…but behind him as well. He turned and sniffed the rock intently before he pulled away sharply. “We have to get off this ledge!” Still unused to speaking the words were stilted but their meaning was clear.

Thorin wanted to doubt what the dragon was saying but a sudden thunderous noise in the distance had him turning and he felt his heart grow cold as he watched one massive form hurl a side of the mountain at another.

“Giants…Stone Giants!” Bofur uttered with both terror and awe.

Bilbo growled with impatience “And we are standing on one so _move_!”

That got the company in motion as they hurried quickly to a different ledge. Just in time they cleared as the one they were standing on stood and began to join the fray the others had started. They were speaking to each other but it soon turned into a battle as they hurled mountain at each other and one became crushed by the weight.

Breathlessly they all found shelter in a cave. Bofur was the first to turn to Bilbo and clap him on the back “Sharp little noise you have their Bilbo!” He gave the dragon’s curly hair a fond ruffle “Thank goodness we had you or we would be mountain dust!”

He had grown used to the company’s attention when he was reading from the book of ages or their suspicious gazes when he was with them. But now they were smiling at him and it made Bilbo feel strangely in his chest. He ducked his head and shrugged “The Mountain smelled off…”

Thorin clutched his sword “We are in your debt Bilbo…for tonight we will rest in this cave but tomorrow we must move forth.”

Taking Thorin aside Balin murmured “Gandalf told us to wait for him.” He gave his king a serious look; it would not be wise to disregard the wizard’s advice.

Thorin clapped Balin on the shoulder “We have no time to idle while the wizard wiles away his time. We must reach Erebor by Durin’s day and I intend to see it done.” His words held a finality that Balin could not deny so he bowed his head to his king’s wishes and set up a bedroll.

 

“Bofur take first watch.”

 

“Aye.”

 

While everyone settled in Bilbo could not rest. He kept sniffing incessantly. There was something wrong with the cave he was sure of it. But it was not one of those giants they had seen…so what was it? He sniffed along the edges unaware that eyes were watching him closely.

“Bilbo?” Kili said softly as he looked at the dragon crouched over a corner “What are you smelling?”

Bilbo jolted being surprised that someone was still awake besides Bofur outside the entrance “There’s something strange about the floor…” He began to scratch at one of the crevices and watched as sand slipped through it.

Thorin would have berated the dragon for disturbing their sleep when his scratching motion caught his eye. The sand was slipping through the crack…meaning that below them was hollow. He moved his blankets and saw that Orcrist was glowing blue. “ _Get out of the cave!_ ”

Bofur came in to see why there was shouting when the floor gave way beneath them and then there were only dark shadows and eerie lights.

 

 

When Bilbo woke up they were gathered together in front of the Goblin King. Bilbo winced as blood slipped into his eye. He must have struck his head when he fell. He tried to move but a goblin yanked his arm so hard he cried out. His voice not yet a roar but it caught the attention of the Goblin King.

“Well well well Thorin Oakenshield…Do you intend to fight a dragon with a dragon? Bring him forth!”

Fili and Kili tried to protect Bilbo but the goblins managed to tear him away from the others and he was thrust in front of the disfigured king.

“My my…it’s been some time since a dragon so young has existed.” He leaned forward so his foul breath filled the air and Bilbo tried to turn his face away “I’ve heard the fate of your father young one…not very pleasant is it?”

 

From behind him Bilbo could hear some of the others shouting in his defense. He was silent as he felt himself grow cold as the taunting continued. “I heard your father left the safety of his nest looking for you…What a shame that so grand a dragon as Smaug be brought low. Now he’s a mindless servant at the bidding of a necromancer.”

 

Bilbo was trembling by now, his hands clenched into fists and his claws digging into his skin so hard that they were drawing blood.

 

“It seems my treasury will be doubly full by tonight’s end. First the payment I’ll receive for the dwarf king’s head and the money I will get for selling young dragon parts one piece at a time.” He laughed loudly as the minions around them screamed for blood.

 

A feeling that Bilbo had never felt before began to build up inside of him. He remembered his father’s words of guidance coming back to him and he murmured them under his breath to calm the rage that was flowing through him.

 

“What was that little dragon? Are you pleading for a merciful death? Dragon ingredients are so rare there is no part of you that I cannot sell…where shall we start with I wonder? Your horns? Your wings? Perhaps your tail would be nice…Bring forth a sword!”

 

“ _I am fire I am death I am fire I am death I am fire I am death I am fire I am death_ ” Finally unable to bear another minute Bilbo roared “ **I am fire…I am death!** ”

 

And for the first time in his life he breathed fire.

 

The Goblin King’s screams were horrible as they wretched through the air. The goblins shrank away from the light as their arrows tried to pierce his flesh. They were deflected by his scales and the distraction gave the company enough time to defeat their guards.

There was another flash of light as Gandalf appeared “Pick up your weapons! _Fight!_ ”

 

Getting out of the mountain was no easy feat. They were all quite exhausted as they left the goblin caves and became bathed in the sunset’s light. They had been down there for far longer than they had realized and it took them a moment to regroup.

When they did Kili was the first to clap Bilbo on the back “That was a neat trick you pulled my friend!”

The rest of the company turned to Bilbo in wonder. This was the second time he had helped save them and they were starting to come to terms that there was more to dragons than they realized.

Bilbo shuffled under the attention and coughed to clear his throat. “I…I’ve never been able to do it before.” His chest was full of pride as he thought about showing his new skill to his father.

Gandalf chuckled and looked fondly at Bilbo “It seems you are coming into your own young Bilbo, when your father is free he will be most impressed with your growth.”

The happiness started to die away as Bilbo remembered the Goblin King’s cruel words. “If I can find a way to release him you mean…” Bilbo was surprised when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and saw Thorin looking down at him.

At first the king said nothing as he looked down at the dragonling and his blue eyes were dark with determination “After we have reclaimed Erebor I will do all in my power to return your father to you.”

 

 

For a moment, with the fading sun filtering through the trees and the warmth of a hand on his shoulder Bilbo did think that everything would be alright.

 

Then it was broken when they heard the howls of wargs in the distance and saw orcs fast approaching. The company drew their weapons and began to retreat knowing they were in no condition to fight. Thorin and Gandalf shared a glance as the wizard muttered “Out of the frying pan.”

 

Thorin growled “And into the fire.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	6. Old Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't mind an action scene followed by a surprise! I hope you like it!

They were in no condition to fight that much was clear. Running as hard as they could the company tried to outpace the howls of the wargs. It was to no avail as they found themselves cornered on a cliff with trees being their only options for escape.

The wargs took little time in pushing and pulling the trees, tearing some even by the roots until the company was all gathered on a tall old pine. It creaked under their joined weight and the shuddering branches told them it would not endure for long.

Dwalin held Ori close to him and kept himself as close to Thorin as he could while watching Balin. He would come out of this with his loved ones or not at all. His cousins would have to fend for themselves but he knew they would last. Ori shivered next to him and he looked down at the young dwarf. No doubt the scribe had not expected adventures to be so perilous, or if he had they were romantic notions from those stories he read. Either way he would keep the young one, his king, and his brother safe. By his life or death if need be.

The darkness of the night had descended on them as Azog came forward on his white warg. There was a moment of stunned silence as the Goblin King’s words were true. The Pale Orc lived and seemed determined to keep his promise to wipe out the line of Durin.

Bilbo had been tucked up with Fili and Kili on the branches “Bilbo you wouldn’t be able to do that fire trick again would you?” Fili asked as he eyed the wargs circling them.

Kili’s eyes were just as hopeful as he watched him and Bilbo was loathed to disappoint them but he shook his head “I was able to do it once but I am not perfect at it. I won’t be able to do it regularly.”

The brothers gave downcast expressions but it seemed they had expected that to be the answer.

Overhearing the conversation seemed to give Gandalf an idea as he quickly tore a pinecone from a branch and whispered into it setting it ablaze “Kili!” He called before throwing it down to the archer.

Getting the plan quickly Kili launched it at a warg setting its fur on fire and forcing the beast back. Gandalf continued to pluck more as he provided them to the dwarves who fired them as best they could. It bought them some small amount of time but the peace was not lasting as they were soon out of the pine cones and the giant tree gave way.

Ori gave a cry as he slipped from the tree and prepared himself for a long fall before a rough hand caught his own. Dwalin’s face was twisted in effort as he held tightly onto the scribe “Yer not gonna fall!” He grunted even as his own footing slipped. Ori looked up at him in wonder and remembered how when they were fleeing the goblins the guard had thrust a war hammer into his hands and he had used it to keep himself alive. Despite where they were and the danger they were in Ori could not ignore the flutter in his chest as he looked up at Dwalin.

Thorin looked around his company and saw the anguish and fear in their eyes. He remembered the last time he had seen Azog. He had thought the creature wiped from the earth but it seemed he had not done so as thoroughly as he intended. He drew his sword and strode forward. He would not die cowering before his enemy as his company perished around him. He would fall first but fighting and he prayed to Mahal that his nephews might live. He gave a fleeting thought to his sister who waited in the Blue Mountains for either their success or return. He also prayed she would forgive him.

The fight between them was short and brutal. Thorin was nowhere near to his full strength and Azog knew it. He hardly struck a blow at Thorin himself using only his warg to crush him in her jaws. With a final effort Thorin managed to wound the warg’s snout but it caused him to be thrown bodily against a stone. The breath was knocked from his lungs and his strength wavered as he heard Azog issue a command for his head to be brought forth.

Bilbo had been fighting to keep a hold of the tree burying his claws into the bark. The others around him seemed to watch hopelessly as their King was to be killed. He thought about how he had been kidnapped from his home, the same home that Thorin hoped to reclaim. He thought about how his father had been captured in an effort to rescue him. He thought about the new abilities his journey had taught him. How the elves had regarded him with awe. How the Goblin King had looked at him with fear before his dragon flame devoured him. He thought about the look in Thorin’s eyes as he swore to help Bilbo release his father. He thought of all of this and mostly he thought that if Thorin Oakensheild died now it would have all been for nothing.

That would simply not do.

 

He regained his footing on the tree and dashed forward slashing the orc that had approached Thorin to take his head through the throat. The foul creature gurgled on its blood for a few seconds before dropping to the ground. Bilbo gazed at Azog and his Warg with grim determination as he hissed out a warning and his tail flickered dangerously behind him. His claws were fully extended and he could feel fangs brushing against his lips.

His father had told him he did not need fire or flight to be a true dragon and for the first time he believed it. He would defend Thorin Oakensheild with only his fangs and claws if he had to. And from the look in Azog’s eyes the Pale Orc knew that they were more than enough to deal with him. Still he raised his mace and charged forward and Bilbo readied himself for the fight.

He would not fight alone. His act of courage inspired the others to find their buried strength and they joined the fray with calls of battle. The Orcs had not been prepared for them to rally and the fight continued with new efforts.

Dwalin had pulled Ori to safety but his brother was still dangling dangerously. Dwalin was torn between joining the fight and staying to help but Ori pushed him forward “Go! I’ve got him!”

The skirmish was turning but not in the dwarves favor. Once the Orcs had regained themselves from the surprise they were beginning to round up the Dwarves to pick them off one by one. It would have been a slow and pitiful way to die if not for the cry of eagles approaching.

The noble Eagles tossed away both wargs and Orcs as they encouraged the flames to destroy the rest. With his forces scattered Azog could only growl in rage as the Eagles picked up the Dwarves and safely carried them far out of his reach. He shouted his rage to the sky as he watched them fly off into the moonlight.

 

The Eagles were careful as they set their charges down on the other side of the mountains. The Dwarves had been grateful for the aide but the flight had not been overly pleasant. Their first concern was Thorin who lay still where his Eagle had placed him.

Gandalf approached the injured king and closed his eyes as he concentrated his energies. Thorin would still be wounded but at least he could pull his mind from out of the darkness. It took a moment but then Thorin was gasping for air as his blue eyes took in the sight of his company gathered around him. “The dragon?” He croaked. He had seen Bilbo rushing to his defense before the darkness had claimed him.

A relieved expression crossed the wizard’s face “Our dragon is fine and safe Thorin Oakensheild.”

Thorin stumbled to his feet and brushed off the hands that tried to aide him. He struggled forward and Bilbo made no move to avoid him as he took in the strange expression on Thorin’s face.

“You…you who were to be my enemy. You who were only meant to help barter my kingdom back for me. You a dragon whose kind I should despise above all others. Bilbo Baggins I am in your debt. You are one of us.” With that he embraced the dragon who stiffened but tentatively returned the embrace.

The company gave a cheer. It was true that at first they had been highly suspicious of the dragon yet his actions had proven all their notions of his kind wrong. He was indeed one of them.

 

The happy moment was brought to a shuddering halt when through the land a rattling roar seemed to rip through the very air itself. The company instinctively gathered their weapon’s but it was Bilbo’s reaction that had them pausing.

Balin looked around anxiously “That was the sound of a dragon, full grown near as I can tell.”

Gandalf seemed disturbed as his sorrowful eyes turned to Bilbo “Not just any dragon I’m afraid.”

Bilbo was staring out into the open trying to discern the source of the roar. His tail was perfectly still and his eyes back into slits as he turned and scented the air frantically.

“What is it Bilbo?” Kili asked though the sinking in his stomach already told him the answer.

 

Bilbo turned and looked at the Company with wide eyes “My father.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up in a week or so! Thank you so much for reading!


	7. Pledges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience I hope it was worth the wait! No sign of Bilbo's father in this chapter but we have some development on the romance front!

 

 

 

The mood around the fire was grim as the Company did their best not to look in Bilbo’s direction. Ever since hearing his father’s roar the young dragon had withdrawn from the Company who had only just fully accepted him and stared out into the darkness with his tail fluttering behind him.

Kili’s normally bright face was dark with thought as he stared at the embers. Dwalin would berate him for ruining his night vision but he was not due on watch for several more hours. He was thinking about the fact that after all of this they still had so much to face. Bilbo’s father, the necromancer, not to mention the trial of getting into the mountain itself…Though Erebor was in sight the road before them seemed longer than ever.

He knew Fili was thinking about it too. Their own father was little more than a memory. Thorin was always more than just an uncle. He was King and father to both of them, Kili could not imagine having to fight his uncle in order to reclaim his home. It felt wrong in his blood to think about it…he imagined it was nightmarish for Bilbo who lived most of his life alone with only his father for company. Their bond must be even deeper still.

Gandalf had spoken of a friend where they could perhaps seek aid from. They were still days away from where this so called ally would be; but with the Pale Orc still on their trail there was little chance of rest and it seemed to be their opportunity to rest and heal their wounds.

The wizard smoked on his pipe as he looked over the company and his weary gaze fell to the form shrouded in darkness sitting on a stone. He sighed and cleared his throat getting the attention of the Dwarf King sitting next to him “It seems perhaps our dragon will soon have to face that which we feared would come. _He_ will be the one facing the dragon that took your kingdom from you. The dragon who is his father.”

Thorin pursed his lips and ignored Gandalf for a moment as Dwalin finished bandaging him. Still he could not keep his blue eyes from turning to the small form of the dragon. Bilbo had asked the company to let him be. Of course there were many unspoken thoughts swarming all of their minds about why he might need that privacy. A fond pat on his shoulder informed him that Dwalin was done and he considered his wounds for a moment, wounds that would be worse or even fatal if not for Bilbo’s bravery.

He did not give Gandalf the pleasure of looking at him as he got up and donned his tunic before going slowly to Bilbo’s side.

 

 

Bilbo must have been very deep in thought. He did not react at all as Thorin approached and he knew he was no light stepper. Thorin cleared his throat and hid a small smirk as Bilbo’s tail went ram rod straight and he swirled his head around with his eyes as slits. Realizing there was no threat the young dragon flushed with embarrassment as his eyes returned to normal “Thorin…I believe I requested some time to myself.”

The dwarf nodded and held his hands behind his back “I understand…however I..The Company was concerned. Your father is somewhere in this area and under the control of a Necromancer…Perhaps you would like to talk.”

Bilbo’s lips turned into a thin line. He knew that Thorin still considered his father the enemy though he had sworn to help release him. But Thorin had no concept of a dragon’s life. He clenched his fists until his claws dug into his pale palms and he took a few moments to breathe. “Thorin Oakensheild, I don’t believe you understand what such a fate means to a dragon. My father once told me it was better to be dead than controlled. I know in my heart that he would want me to kill him for the shame that has befallen him. But how am I supposed to take my own father’s life? The father who has been my sole companion until my foolishness caused me to leave the mountain? That it was because of that foolishness that he came to be in such a condition in the first place? Do you understand? _Can_ you understand?” His voice was soft but it was trembling as he tried to control his anger.

Seeing the turmoil on Bilbo’s face made Thorin’s throat constrict. He thought about the watchful nights where he would see his Grandfather bathing in the light of gold rather than be with his family. He thought about Dis and the way he had to comfort his sister when her own Grandfather wouldn’t spare the time to talk to her. He thought of Ferin. That cause his heart to go still. His younger brother who had died in a battle that was futile to begin with and he had never been properly mourned. Even if his Grandfather had survived Thorin doubted he would have noticed the loss of his son and grandson. After all he still had two other grandchildren to use. “I do understand Master Baggins…but our experiences are not what matter.”

He gentle settled his hand on Bilbo’s shoulder and realized how nicely it fit in his palm. His shoulder had a delicate point but it was supported by thick muscles, no doubt because of Bilbo’s athletic build there would be muscles like that all along his body. Delicacy belied with strength. Such as it always seemed to be with Bilbo, his appearance hid his marvelous abilities, hid his power.

For a moment Bilbo was stiff in Thorin’s grasp before he closed his eyes and relaxed into it. “If my father is under the necromancer’s control my only option is to fight him and see if that will somehow bring him back.”

There was a heavy moment between them and Thorin gave in to an impulse, grasping Bilbo’s other shoulder he pulled him close and simply held him “I have sworn to you Bilbo Baggins that we will free your father and that’s a promise I intend to keep.”

Bilbo’s eyes opened wide but he didn’t pull away before closing his eyes again and relaxing into the embrace. “Thank you.”

 

 

Ori had been worried over Bilbo and breathed easier when he saw Thorin follow after him. It wasn’t right that he would have to think about his father all alone. Now that he was relieved over Bilbo his gaze slid as it always did to Dwalin.

Even after the flight there was still a fluttering in his chest and heat on his cheeks when he gazed on the King’s Guard. He wanted to talk to him about what had happened, but was there anything to even talk about? Dori had always told him he was far too fanciful, a useful trait as a scribe but not one that translated well into the rest of his life. Nori would no doubt encourage him to do something fool hardy and neither would quite understand his attraction to the warrior. He wasn’t sure he quite understood the attraction either.

From across the fire Fili called to him “Ori, your turn to get some wood.”

He was jolted out of his train of thought and hurried to stand and dust off his gloves. “O-Okay.” He pointedly looked at the ground as he secured his sling shot on his belt and hurried off into the woods. At least now he would be alone in his embarrassment.

 

He gathered the wood and knew that his mind should be on things lurking or keeping an eye out for danger, but again his thoughts wandered to the warrior. Was there anything there? What would a noble like Dwalin want with a little nothing like him? It was no secret that the Ri brothers had come on this quest to improve their lot. Dori had an honorable job with textiles but Nori made up most of their income with his thievery. Ori tried to make more money but this was his opportunity to become noted as a Scribe. This quest would move him from writing letters to writing legends.

The sound of a twig snapping caused him to start and drop the few sticks that he had managed to collect. He spun and tried to find the source but all was dark and he fumbled for his slingshot.

“At ease lad tis only me.”

Hearing Dwalin’s voice did little to calm the pounding of his heart. It only changed the source. “Oh…Dwalin hullo.”

Stepping closer Ori was able to see the form of him in the darkness and it did little to rid his cheeks of the color dusting them. At least in this light he wouldn’t be able to see it.

“You seemed a little lost, I was worried about you in the woods alone.” Dwalin’s voice was gruff but there was no hiding the softness in his tone.

Perhaps it was the darkness making him brave, but Ori wetted his lips and he managed “You seem to worry about me much Master Dwalin…”

There. The words hung in the air and for a moment neither of them could breathe. Then the tension was lost and Dwalin confessed “I find myself thinking about you often…and my concern is not only that of a companion.”

The storm brewing between them finally broke and Dwalin reached forward and grabbed Ori by the ridiculous scarf and pulled him into an embrace. Their heads touched softly before their lips met and then they didn’t need words any more.

 

Dwalin didn’t mean for this to happen. He had only followed Ori because of that soft expression on his face as he got lost in thought and wandered off into the woods. He felt as though he had no choice but to follow the young dwarf and now it was going further than he ever intended. But he could not make himself regret it.

Feeling the young dwarf against him Dwalin led him until the smaller’s back was pressed against a tree and Dwalin slipped his thigh in-between Ori’s spread legs. He gently turned the younger dwarf’s face to the side so that he could nuzzle the soft skin of his neck as the scarf fell away and he nipped the growing beard he found there. He managed to regain some sort of control over himself as he whispered into the young one’s ear “Not here…not now…But I’m going to court you proper and then …Then we’ll do this.”

It was no small feat to pull away but Dwalin managed even when he saw the wrecked expression on Ori’s face. He took a deep breath and righted the scribe’s clothes and carefully retied his scarf and gently tucked it back into his cloak. “I’ll do right by you Ori.”

It took a few moments for his brain to catch up with what was happening. A few more for him to realize that Dwalin wasn’t offering him just one encounter, he was talking about _courtship_. True and proper courtship. He stared at the warrior in wonder before giving a breathless laugh and smiled dazedly “Then we’d best get to the mountain…I don’t know how long I can wait.”

Dwalin could understand that and he shared a smile before bringing Ori close and simply held him as the moon rose in the sky.

 

At least until there were hollers coming from the camp wondering where their wood was.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


	8. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the love and support this story had received! I really hope you like this chapter! Don't go thinking that the story is ending soon though we have a ways to go!

 

 

“He will either help us…or he will kill us.”

 

Bilbo was starting to think that Gandalf needed to be wiser about his friends. When the monster bear chased them into the house Bilbo had been certain it was a creature cursed with some sort of dark magic. Instead he was told that the creature was their host. It was most unsettling.

That night as the company slept Beorn changed himself back into his man skin and entered his home. Bilbo watched him but remained silent. The skin changer gave a disgruntled look to the sleeping dwarves but seemed to make his peace with them. Bilbo’s tail flipped in irritation as he thought about the bear shape the man could take. Most unsettling indeed.

In the morning he received them with cool hospitality. Bilbo woke late from the others and listened as Beorn told his tale, the chain on his wrist rattling as he spoke of slavery and being forced to kill for entertainment.

Slowly he came out of the shadows and stepped forward. None of the company noticed him right away but Beorn seemed to sense him.

He stilled as he let a small white mouse run over his fingers and slowly turned. “Gandalf…” He said with soft reproach “You did not tell me of a dragon child.”

The company went silent and turned to face Bilbo. Their hands wandered towards their weapons in defense of their fourteenth member. They were unsure of Beorn’s feelings for dragons; they only hoped if he hated them it did not rival those who had killed off his kind.

Instead of hatred Beorn knelt before Bilbo and stared at him with wonder “I had heard rumors of a small one…but nothing more than that.” He gave Bilbo a soft smile and ruffled his golden curls as his hand touched the red horns gently “Your father took very good care to hide you little one.”

Bilbo didn’t realize he was crying until a tear fell down his cheek. He angrily wiped it a way. He was no longer a child! On this journey he had become a true dragon, if not in form than in abilities, he could ride the winds, he could summon fire! He would not cry for his lot.

Beorn nodded and seemed to understand without words “My kind…we valued our children above all else. They were the first thing the Orcs took from us. They had no use for them but knew their deaths would cause us anguish.”

Bilbo’s nose twitch and he let Beorn wipe away the other tear that had fallen “My father...he is…”

“Shh shhh little one. I know what has become of Smaug. He is a true dragon, vain, greedy, cruel and capable of causing devastating destruction.”

He stroked Bilbo’s hair and curls and the dragonling made no effort to deny him. It was all true, true of all their kind. But Bilbo knew he was different even if his father never said. “But he is a good father.” Beorn’s words were soft as he gave Bilbo a last pat and pulled away.

He then turned to Thorin and seemed to measure him for a moment “What do you need?”

 

 

 

Even with Beorn’s aide they did not make it back to Mirkwood.

This was near the area where Bilbo had first met the company. When he had thought that he was to be their prisoner as leverage against his father. Much had changed since then, they were now his companions, and some were even his friends. He touched the Book of Ages and knew when the time was right he would give it to Thorin.

Their only warning was a warm wind like a hurricane sweeping across the plains. The push of it against their backs had the company shivering, though only a few knew why. “Thorin…” Balin’s tone was sharp with fear.

They halted but the ponies beneath them were restless. They turned wildly and before they could get them under control a roar echoed across the sky. Much closer than the one heard before. Bilbo abandoned his pony and stood riveted as he sniffed the air. Gandalf tried to command them to ride, to run as hard as they could, but they all knew it would be useless to outrun a full grown dragon. They had only time to ready themselves and draw their weapons before a large and monstrous form landed before them.

His size dominated them as his tail ensured there was no route for escape. He slithered around them in large lazy movements as he settled before them.

“Smaug” Thorin’s breath was stolen from him as he said the name. It was the creature that haunted him in his nightmares. The very being that had stolen his home and so many lives. The dragon they had hoped to find dead at the end of this quest and the father of one of his companions.

“Thorin Oakensheild…” Smaug growled with delight as his gold eyes stared down at the company before him. “I have long known the day would come when you would crawl back to try and take the mountain.” His mouth curled into a dark and pointed smile. His teeth glistened in the light making his grin even more malicious. “I took your throne; I ate your people. I kill when I wish where I wish. And now perhaps you wish to kill me? My hide is harder than diamonds and stronger than iron. No blade of yours will pierce my flesh. Your quest has failed. The darkness will spread to every corner of the land and its merely starting here.”

Fili and Kili had pressed Bilbo behind them when Smaug had landed but he could take no more. He pressed forward until he stood in front of Thorin with his wings spread wide and his claws bared “Father!”

In the midst of his glorious rant Smaug stopped his weaving and his pupils widened. “Bilbo.” He said so softly it seemed strange with his bellowing voice. “My childe.”

Nodding frantically Bilbo pressed forward as Smaug wound his way around and stared down at his son. “Father I…I heard the Necromancer had captured you under a spell…He captured me but I was set free by a wizard and came to be part of this company. Tell me are you of your own mind?” Bilbo’s voice was not as strong as his father’s but it carried well and there was no waver even as he too was miniature before his father’s form.

“My son…When I returned to the nest and found you gone I smelt the foul magic that had taken you. I could feel it in the wind and followed the trail, to an old keep where your scent was faint but I smelt your fear and knew…” His claws dug into the earth and he roared his fury to the sky before turning back to Bilbo. “The darkness does not control me Bilbo, it is spreading what we have long been waiting for. Now we can go back to the days of old where darkness ruled and fires lit the sky.”

Bilbo tilted his head and twitched his nose as he considered his father before him “You never mentioned darkness before…you always said the world outside our mountain was perilous. The Necromancer did try to take control of me father…did they take control of you?” His firm voice diminished at the last word. His father had never spoken of these things before now it seemed his fears were true. “Father…It was that same dark magic that took me that now serves to spread darkness.”

Smaug reared back and hissed down at Bilbo. His wings spread and his tail flailed wildly before slamming the ground with shattering force. “My son has been bewitched! The treacherous dwarves have turned my only child against me! My little son has been tainted by their words!”

He turned and gazed down at Thorin with menacing force “You have taken my son!” He parted his fangs to devour or breathe fire they did not know. Bilbo did not give him that chance. He slammed his body into Smaug’s head and he snarled in confusion before looking down at his son. “What are you doing?” The softness in his voice was gone and now his words were sharp as daggers.

“I cannot let you do this father! You are not of your own mind and Thorin has sworn to release you!” Bilbo let his wings show their true might, he had not truly tested them to see if he could fly, but if he was going to fight his father they would have to bear his weight for at least a little while.

“And what have you promised in return my troublesome son? A share of the gold? The mountain? As if they were yours to give!” Smaug turned his massive head and rose a clawed hand at him “Do not make me do this Bilbo.” The softness had returned but there was a strain beneath it.

That proved it for Bilbo. His father was not operating under his own will and Thorin was his only chance to release him. “You once told me that a true dragon was never forced into anything. How far has that Necromancer twisted you father? Enough to make you strike your own flesh?”

Smaug seemed to hesitate and then his eyes glowed an unearthly hue. He seemed mesmerized for a moment, a look that Bilbo had only seen him wear when looking at a particularly large pile of gold. “You have been turned against me…I must take you down if only to make you see…”

He stood no chance against his father. Bilbo knew by size he was out matched let alone skill and prowess. His wings flapped to keep him alight, they were baring his weight well and he could feel the strength in them. “No one makes me do what I will not…If I am to die now father it will be by your hand and my choice!”

He felt the same sensation he had when the Goblin King was taunting him build up again. This time he knew how to direct it, he was beginning to understand how to control it. “I am fire…I am death!” Bilbo let his flames loose, dragon fire was nothing to a dragon’s hide but perhaps it would show his father…somehow… that this was not the way it should be.

“This…this is some sort of scheme hatched between these filthy dwarves and those meddlesome elves. They have lived long but perhaps their memories are not as great as they once were. Surely they remember my kind as it used to be? Perhaps it is time I pay them a visit.”

“Father no! They have done nothing against you! They remember us with awe and reverence! There are stories told about our magnificence!” He hesitated as a thought struck him. “Stories…” He reached into his satchel and pulled out The Book of Ages and to his favorite story; he skipped to the part that he knew would draw his father’s attention

“The first they heard was a noise like a hurricane coming down from the north. The pines on the mountain creaked and cracked with harsh dry wind. He was a fire drake from the north. Smaug had come. Such wanton death was dealt that day, for Dale was a city of men and meant nothing to Smaug. His eye was set on another prize. For dragons covet gold with a dark and fierce desire. Erebor was lost. For a dragon will guard his plunder for as long as he lives.” Bilbo shut the book “This is the Book of Ages and it tells of the line of Durin. But it does not tell the truth. You did not come for the gold father. But you came for a different kind of treasure. The Arkenstone was a dragon egg and you came to hatch it and build a nest. You once said that I was your true treasure father. Prove it now. Either break free of this madness or strike me down. Prove that you are a creature worthy of the fear of men and the respect of elves or prove the dwarves right that you are nothing more than a gold mad slug!”

 

Smaug stared down at his son and try as hard as he could Bilbo could see no glimmer of recognition in those eyes. He folded his wings and landed as he made peace with his end. He could not fight his father and he did not want a world like this. He said again this time so softly that he was sure Smaug could not hear him.

“If I am to die now, it will be by your hand and my choice father.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	9. The Redux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support and patience!

 

 

 

_“Daddy?”_

_“Yes my son?”_

_“Why don’t I look like you?”_

_“Haven’t I told you this before my little snakeling?”_

_“You said it was because I haven’t matured into a full dragon, I’m not old enough yet.”_

_“Precisely, then why are you asking me again?”_

_“I was just thinking…shouldn’t I look a little more like a real dragon by now? With wings at least!” _

_“My son…no matter what you look like you are a real dragon. Dragon’s are born of the most prized material earth can offer, in a nest filled with gold and precious things. But we are creatures of destruction and fire. We cannot give life. For a dragon to be born another creature must be willing to sacrifice themselves in an act of love. This is where all those stories of princes rescuing princesses come from. Princesses have no value, but those dying to save them…that is what we want, for their sacrifice gives our children life.”_

_“That’s what my mother did?”_

_“Yes Bilbo, she wanted more than anything for her child to live and so when she died the child she carried was given life by my egg. She was a very brave creature. Thus when dragons are still growing they take after those who gave their lives to create them. You will live for time beyond measure and even elves with their long memories will struggle to know the length of your life. You must be patient my son. Now let me rest in my gold, all this talking has made me tired.”_

_“Do you want me to read to you from my book?”_

_“That would be lovely Bilbo, read me the chapter where the exiled prince is starving and struggling to feed his people.”_

_“…That’s a terrible part of the story!”_

_“I know.”_

_His father had strange humor sometimes._

 

 

Bilbo didn’t want to die. He didn’t want to be devoured by his father or burnt to a crisp. This was the only thing that he thought might stop him, he had appealed to his vanity, he had tried to reason with him, his father was all he had in this world and if that was taken from him how would he continue on? So he waited with his eyes closed for death to rain upon him.

Thorin wished he could stop this.

He hadn’t known when they had taken the little dragon that he would come to be a true member of their company. He hadn’t known that by taking him it would cause him to go against his own father that he was trying to save. Thorin knew what it was like to fight your own kin. He remembered the bitter arguments he had with his once beloved grandfather and watched as those cold eyes looked at him with no love lighting them. He could see that same cold look in Smaug’s face as Bilbo stood in his path.

Smaug’s underbelly began to burn brightly as he reared back and parted his jaw for a flash of flame to come barreling out. There was blinding light and then…nothing.

 

 

Thorin woke at the carrock where the Eagles had settled them. He felt his wounds; they were still healed, and looked around the company. Everyone of them had looks of confusion and almost fear as they recognized where they were. Back where they had heard Smaug for the first time. His eyes were quick to find that they were missing one of their company and saw that Gandalf was leaning heavily on his staff. “Gandalf what have you done?” His words came out in a gasp as he struggled to sit up, feeling as though he had been unmoving for ages.

Wearily Gandalf looked up at him “What I had to do Master Oakensheild, I could not very well allow the only dragon to be born during this age to die at his father’s hands.” He slowly moved over so that he was sitting on a boulder, for once moving with the stiffness of a man his age.

“Then what’s happened to Bilbo?” Kili asked his voice high with concern, he too had noticed that their newest member was missing and the others soon were looking around as if he would appear.

Letting out a massive sigh Gandalf closed his eyes and Thorin noted that his pallor had fallen. “Gandalf, what have you done?” this time the words were harsh and had no care for the wizard’s weakness.

“I have given us a second chance.” The wizard spoke after some length. “Bilbo’s father was too far under the enchantment he would have killed him. What I did was very dangerous and incredibly foolish.” He began pulling out his pipe and lighting it to smoke before adding hopefully “But be that as it may it appears to have worked.”

Losing his patience over his missing friend Kili could hold back no more “What has worked? Where is Bilbo?!”

Gandalf looked the youngest heir in the eyes as he said gravely “I have performed a Redux.”

 

 

Bilbo woke up feeling as though he had just experienced the strangest dream. The gold beneath him shifted and it took him a moment to realize something was not right. He sat up in a flash and twisted as he looked at his wings and felt them respond to his will. His tail flailed wildly as his teeth and claws reacted, it felt as though he were expecting a fight but he could see no cause.

His father sensed his disturbance and shifted beneath the mounds of gold. “Of all the traits for you to inherit from your mother…your fondness for early mornings is one I could do without.”

Giving a small huff of irritation Bilbo was surprised to see smoke come out his nose “Father…Father something has happened!”

Hearing the alarm in Bilbo’s voice Smaug unearthed himself from beneath the gold and jewels as he slid towards his childe. “I see you have grown during sleep my son…” Smaug was eying him and turned towards the entrance to the treasury “You should only grow so quickly if danger was near…I fear that dwarf runt may be foolish enough to seek to claim what is mine.” He hissed the words as he turned and swam amongst the gold to ease his irritation.

“Dwarf? Dwarf runt who are you talking about?” For the second time Bilbo felt as though he was missing a very important piece of the puzzle. Erupting from the gold Smaug’s wings spread out protectively over his gold and son

“Thorin Oakensheild, the one you like to read about so much. That… sniveling beast will try to get his dirty paws on what is mine!”

His book…Bilbo realized he was expecting the book to be near him and instead found the space empty. Where had the book gone? He tried not to let the thought of losing it bother him as he calmed down his father “As if he could stand a chance against you.” He said fondly.

Even so his new features seemed to disturb his father and though there is another of their kind not far off Smaug decided it was too risky to leave his nest and instead spends it instructing Bilbo on how to use his new traits.

 

 

Thorin had to storm away from the camp before his anger made him lash out. What the wizard had done was insane, fantastical and very dangerous. How did they know Bilbo wasn’t hurt by the spell? How did they know he was safe with his father instead of back in the cell Radaghast had found him? He stumbled over something in his path and frowned at the latest irritance. Not only were they now farther from Erebor than they were now they knew they had two dragons to face and Gandalf had implied Bilbo would not remember meeting them. At his feet was the tome that Bilbo carried endlessly with him. The Book of Ages. He carefully bent and picked it up, the dragon had never let this book out of his sight, why now was it across Middle Earth? He flipped through the pages and realized they had all turned black. The entire history of the Line of Durin was **gone**. Another thing the wizard would be forced to explain. He had enough of magic and mystery for one day he decided as he made his way back to the camp.

“How very strange.” Gandalf muttered to himself as he looked through the book.

Kili was heartbroken when he found out the book was blank. He had only read some portions of it while on their journey. Traveling lent little time to such things as idle reading. Even more he was uneasy at the thought of what this could mean for Bilbo.

“It must be a result of the Redux, though the why or how escape me I am certain we will discover its purpose.” Gandalf was stroking the spine of the book while he spoke and his eyes were gazing far off into the distance. “You had best brace yourselves for what is to come.” He said at last putting the book in a saddle bag for safe keeping.

Thorin’s eyes too looked in the distance but they were fixed on Erebor. He found himself hoping that Bilbo was there and safe. As for reclaiming his kingdom they were at least armed with knowledge and could be able to plan some sort of attack. “We must press on.”

At the very least their wounds had not returned with whatever strange magic Gandalf had used, they were set back but at least prepared. He paused as he secured his sword. Prepared they might be but if Gandalf’s suspicions were true than Bilbo and his father would not be. With that sobering thought he pushed away his unease and saddled his pony.

Erebor would not wait.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying the story!


	10. Unexpected Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thank you all sooooo much for your patience! I hope this chapter was worth the wait and we're heading into some interesting territory!
> 
> Plus! More Daddy Smaug!

 

 

 

Seeing the mountain like this... rising out of the earth and beckoning him home made his chest ache with emotion and he turned to witness Fili and Kili seeing their true home for the first time. They had not yet been born when Erebor fell, but they had been raised with the stories he told them of their home, and that it would one day be theirs to rule when he passed.

There was more in their eyes than just awe though. Kili hesitated before turning his gaze away, as if he was afraid the mountain would fade away into the mists. “Bilbo’s in there with his father isn’t he?” He lightly touched his bow and a small frown started to form on his lips. “He won’t remember us.”

Fili cupped his brother’s shoulder and gave it a firm grip. He knew that Kili and Bilbo had gotten close through their journey but now they would be facing him as a stranger and they as an intruder. “Gandalf is with us…we will get him to remember.”

Off to the side Gandalf hummed to himself but neither agreed or disagreed. He was gazing at the mountain with a cautious look in his eyes and his fingers twitched on his staff “We will see what can be done, but I warn you while a dragon will fight to the last to protect their hoard, they are even more dangerous when protecting their nest.”

Thorin turned away and barked orders to get the camp ready. Seeing the dwarves hurry to carry them out he said simply “There is nothing to be done.” His voice was gruff as he remembered Bilbo sleeping on the fire in Rivendell “He is no longer a hatchling.”

Gandalf watched Thorin with an unreadable expression “Indeed he is not; the dangers he has been exposed do have thrust him into young adulthood. No doubt he will fight beside his father if Smaug commands it.”

This time Thorin said nothing and roughly turned away as he stormed back to the camp.

 

 

Ori sighed as he watched Thorin leave and allowed himself a few moments to gaze at the mountain as well. This was why he had come after all, to record their journey and to see Erebor for himself. He never thought he would have grown fond of a dragon and that he now faced the very real thought they would have to fight him for his home.

Dwalin took a seat besides the scribe and watched him gaze at the mountain. Strangely it held little appeal for Dwalin, yes he yearned to be back in his home of old and surrounded by that friendly stone, but here and now he had someone he wanted to court beside him, and that was a far more beautiful view.

Ori was startled when he realized Dwalin had been watching him. He shuffled his papers uselessly as he realized he hadn’t even started sketching the view. “I wonder what it’s like on the inside…” He murmured getting out his charcoal to begin a sketch.

“The stone is cold but filled with golden light. The halls echo with the steps of all who have come before.” He reached over as he spoke and gently brushed away the hair from Ori’s face “You know…once it’s restored I’ll have chambers in the royal family wing. They’ll not be very grand to start but after we have some time to work on them…” He trailed off as he didn’t know what else to say.

Looking up from his sketch Ori smiled and pressed his cheek against Dwalin’s rough palm “I’ll be happy anywhere with you.”

Dwalin felt warmth bloom in his heart…and on his cheeks. He turned away before Ori could see but there was something telling him it was already too late.

 

 

They nearly lost it.

The daylight had slipped from their fingers and for a moment Thorin was lost. He could not return to his home. Those sacred halls would not welcome him once more and now he would have to return in defeat. He hated himself for his failure. He hated himself even more when he realized he was only the tiniest bit relieved. Relieved because it meant he wouldn’t have to face Bilbo as he was.

He and the company had turned and were about to depart when the very door they had been searching for opened. “Hello?”

Thorin turned slowly and peered as Bilbo blinked at them. When they had first met Bilbo had the habit of crawling along the ground and staring up at them. Now he was nearly the same height as Thorin and he gazed at them without a blink of recognition. Just as Gandalf had said. “You were knocking quite loudly and my father has had trouble sleeping recently. He is finally resting; if you want to come and fight for his hoard you’ll have to wait until he’s awake.” He gave a cautious look over the group “But I would say my father is not very fond of visitors and especially dislikes _dwarves_. He might just incinerate you on the spot. Count yourselves lucky you got me instead.”

Interested in this turn, Thorin faced Bilbo fully and allowed his hand to rest upon the hilt of his sword. “And why should we count ourselves lucky to meet you instead?” The company shifted uneasily behind him, but he knew they were ready to defend him if need be.

Bilbo let out a small irritated huff of smoke and shook his head “Because I am far more mild tempered than my father and it’s quite hard to get blood out of stone. I’d rather not have to clean the lot of you out of my floors thank you. You should just turn around now and go home; no gold is worth your lives.” His tail was twitching behind him and his claws lengthened in warning. He had seen the silent threat, but he had learned much from his father in these past few weeks.

This was no dragonling asking if he was going to die should his father not make a trade for him. This was a young dragon fully intending that they leave one way or another. Thorin was impressed, but he had not come all this way to lose his nerve now. “Be that as it may, this is our home and we were destined to return. I am Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror, King under the Mountain.”

For a moment Bilbo didn’t respond. His eyes narrowed and he seemed to be seeing Thorin for the first time. His tail went still behind him and his nostrils flared delicately as he scented them. “Thoirn Oakenshield?” For a brief second Thorin thought perhaps Bilbo had remembered them. He had said his name so softly and there was a faraway look in his eyes. He looked over the company again and smiled “And Fili and Kili! Son’s of Dis and heirs to the throne of Erebor!” He nearly jumped in excitement “I have read all your stories in the Book of Ages!”

Ah, so he hadn’t remembered them at all, only their stories. He counted himself lucky that it caused a good turn and ignored the false hope fading in his chest. “Then you will know why we have returned. Erebor is our home and the rightful kingdom of the Durin Line.”

The light of excitement faded in Bilbo’s eyes. It was replaced by steely determination and a glint of pride “If you believe you can defeat both me and my father to take back your mountain you are more than welcome to try. “ With that Bilbo turned and returned to the mountain, he did not shut the door behind him and it only showed how little a threat he considered them. It was beyond insulting.

Still it was their only way into the mountain and Thorin could not wait an entire year to return. He and the company slipped inside and saw no sign of Bilbo. None of that mattered as he realized he was finally home. He closed his eyes as he let his hands run over the stone that surrounded him and remembered the early years of his life that he had spent in these glorious halls. He knew each member of the company were reacting in some way, Balin and Dwalin were holding tight to each other and Fili and Kili simply held the stone as he did. They all had a right to a private moment because they were home.

 

Smaug shifted under his piles of gold and let out a huff of annoyance when he realized his son was nowhere near. His little snakeling liked to adventure through the deserted kingdom but there were many areas that weren’t safe even for a young dragon. He raised his massive head out of the gold and gave his wings a shake when he scented that Bilbo was returning. At least now he would not have to go out and find him. Smaug hummed in contentment before a secondary scent entered his nose. **Dwarves**. When Bilbo entered the treasury he was swept up by his father’s tail and pulled close to his large body. “I thought you were sleeping.” Bilbo tried not to pout but his father had not been resting well recently and there had been so many sudden changes that he didn’t know what all of this meant. He only wished he didn’t feel as though he were missing something.

“I was until my beloved child returned to the nest smelling like dwarf scum.” He looked over his son to see any signs of damage or injury and was relieved to find none. If there had been even a scratch he would be far less willing to let this little game play out.

“I heard a banging on the stone and followed it to a side entrance. Thorin has returned to the mountain and he’s brought with him the heirs to the line of Durin!” Lying to his father was both unwise and impossible, since he hadn’t already stormed out to kill them Bilbo decided he was in one of his playful moods.

He could never understand where his son’s fascination with dwarves had come from but it was most unsettling. “Indeed…how fortunate I can obliterate them all together. Perhaps I’ll let them touch the gold they came for before burning them to a crisp.” He chuckled at the thought. His protective pride warned him that Thorin would first look for the Arkenstone, the jewel that was treasured above all others. He would search until the end of his days for it and Smaug would have loved to watch him go mad searching if it wouldn’t be inconvenient to have the rodent underfoot. Thorin would never again see the Arkenstone and he would never get close enough to his precious son. “I’ll give them a final night in their home since they have traveled so very far. Tomorrow I will show them who is truly King under the Mountain.”

Bilbo looked up at his father with pride, he had no doubt he would keep his promise and tomorrow the line of Durin would be extinguished…still it was such a shame they had come all this way just to die for gold and rock. He frowned as he thought about the heirs Fili and Kili, they had no doubt followed their uncle out of love and would die beside him for that love. Only Thorin wouldn’t be dying for love, he would die for pride and greed. The thought made Bilbo sad. As he and his father settled in for the night he became determined to speak to them one last time and make them see reason.

 

Hidden in Thorin’s satchel the book of ages began rewriting the Line of Durin’s story. It began at the beginning as always, but as it made its way to recent events it deviated from its original course:

_The line of Durin was clinging to a thread. One wrong move and its blood would be lost to the ages and mourned by dwarves everywhere. It was fortunate that Thorin had made a friend with a dragon, because even if the dragon did not remember him the spirit of that friendship still existed. Perhaps turning to something more now that the dragon was no longer a child._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it!!!


	11. A Familiar Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo hoo an update! The Book plays a key part in this chapter!

 

 

 

Bilbo waited until dawn, his father was fond of sleeping and would rest fully before going out to kill the dwarves. He didn’t understand his intense hatred for him; after all he had soundly defeated them and had taken their home and gold. It seemed strange that he would care for them beyond that. He wondered if it had something to do with the Arkenstone. He supposed that the dwarves had treasured it beyond all else and perhaps his father was afraid of what they would do if they found out it had been a dragon egg.

He crept along the stone, his talons holding him in place as he crawled above the company. Most of them were asleep with only two awake and on guard. He took a moment to study them wondering why it looked familiar to him. One had a sketch pad under his cheek, the one with the funny hat seemed like the type to tell jokes, the one with the axe in his head was a bit alarming…but he felt as if he should know them. How could that be when he’d never left his mountain?

Finally spotting the dwarf he had come seeking he dropped from the ceiling causing several of them to jump awake and grab their weapons. That was the other odd thing…they seemed on high alert and were obviously trained warriors…but they hesitated when they saw him. Why? He was not fierce looking like his father and even his father was small amongst dragons (not that he would ever say that of course!). Seeing that he was in no immediate danger he said what he had come to say “You must leave the mountain before my father finds you. He intends to wipe out the line of Durin and let your bones fall to dust with your kin from so long ago. I have come to warn you because I have read of your greatness and know that your line is worthy to continue. It would be a tragedy if it were lost forever.”

Thorin listened in silence but his mind was reeling. He had not expected Smaug to welcome them of course, and a fight was truly the only outcome that would end with him having his home back. But Bilbo had come to warn them a second time, the first when he had left the door for them. Now he was nearly pleading for them to turn back, not because he was afraid of them, but because he did not want to see their line lost. It was strange and made him wish the dragon would remember them. Remember that they were friends. “We cannot do that. We have come to reclaim our home and we will do so by our life or death if need be.” 

Bilbo’s expression darkened “Then you send yourself, your kin and your company to death! Why can you not see that? My father will destroy you all, he will not suffer you for long and it’s only for his amusement that you have lived through the night. Is there no reasoning with you?” He was passionate as he spoke his tail and wings fluttering as he stormed around infuriated by Thorin’s stupidity.

Gandalf had watched the exchange and smiled, true while Thorin and Bilbo had traveled together they had become some sort of friends. Bilbo had after all saved Thorin at least once and it could be argued for twice if not more. He sat up and walked with his staff to Bilbo “I agree it is a foolish mission, but there is a darkness spreading and it will begin in Erebor if Thorin does not retake the throne.”

Bilbo watched the wizard with caution, his father had very little to teach him on the subject of wizards, only that it was best no to irritate them and that they often had business no one but themselves were privy to. He straightened “My father carries no darkness! We only want to live here peacefully, he has taken this mountain and by rights it is Thorin’s but he has no might that will work against a dragon. His only chance is to leave.”

It occurred to Gandalf that dragons were nearly as stubborn and prideful as dwarves and it was an amusing notion before he reached out and gently pinched a nerve on Bilbo’s neck. The dragon’s look of shock passed quickly when he fell to the ground at Gandalf’s feet.

Thorin had stepped forward when Bilbo fell but he caught himself and tried to play off the show of concern. “Why did you do that?”

He motioned for Fili and Kili to arrange Bilbo in a more comfortable position; he could see that they had not liked seeing their friend treated in such a way. In all honesty he wasn’t pleased by the display either.

Gandalf smiled and leaned on his staff “You have your bargaining tool as you originally planned. Now Smaug will come looking for his son and you will stand a chance of reasoning with him. I would recommend binding him; no doubt Bilbo will not be as impressed with you when he awakens.”

Thorin felt as though this was a test and he did not like it. He motioned to Dwalin and the dwarf brought forth rope to tie Bilbo with. For a moment it looked as though Kili was going to stop him but he controlled himself at the last moment and stepped aside. The others were silent as Bilbo was tied securely, he did notice that Dwalin had been kind and placed the knots where they would not irritate or hurt Bilbo further. Perhaps this dragon meant more to them than they realized. He knew the wizard was watching him but did not look away from the dragon “Arm yourselves, we must prepare a strategy for when Smaug comes searching for his son.”

 

 

Bilbo woke up and felt that he was restricted. He gave his binds a testing pull and found that he was bound by simple rope, which he should have been able to snap by expanding his wings. Instead he saw that there were multiple knots that had been tied and they strengthened the rope’s resistance. He signed and settled down against the rock. No sense tiring himself out if he could come up with another plan. He eyed the dwarves and noted that they were aware he was awake but they were guiltily staring in any direction besides his. How very strange.

“You’re awake.” He turned to the voice coming from his side and saw Thorin standing uneasily above him. The uncrowned king knelt by his side and he realized he carried a makeshift plate with him. “You’ll forgive us for the bindings we could not have you escaping and warning Smaug.” He offered a piece of meat to go with his words.

Bilbo was so insulted he simply glared at Thorin. His father had been right about dwarves after all. He had done them a great service by coming to warn them about their upcoming demise and this was how he was repaid. By being bound and forced to eat out of his captor’s hand. Well if Thorin wanted to feed a live dragon he was in for a long wait. Bilbo simply turned his head away and refused to speak.

Kili watched the exchange and signed, Fili’s warm hand landed on his shoulder and the brothers’ exchanged the words they couldn’t speak. Neither liked seeing Bilbo in such a position, he had been their friend, and he had risked much to come and warn them about danger. This was how he was treated in return. “He has to do it you know. Bilbo doesn’t remember us. I don’t know why he came to warn us but he’s still our enemy.” Fili tried to talk some sense into Kili. He wished he could comfort his brother more but now was neither the time nor the place. They weren’t safe in their ancestral home and they could not let their guard down until they were.

Kili said nothing and simply walked away.

 

 

Smaug was becoming rather tired of waking up without his son present. He didn’t want to tell Bilbo but he felt the lingering effects of enchantment on them both. He did not want to worry his son but he could taste it on his tongue and scent it in the air around them. Something had happened to them, something incredibly powerful. His instincts told him to hide his childe and himself deep in their nest until the danger passed. But how could one hide from something they didn’t know?

He grumbled as he sniffed along the gold for Bilbo’s trail and his gut started to burn brightly as he followed it out into the abandoned city. The smell of Bilbo was getting stronger and so was the scent of dwarf. He had wanted to play a bit with the Durin before ending his life and then his line. But as Smaug smelled the air he noticed another scent was building along with them. The smell of Bilbo’s fear. He arched his head back and roared as he stormed along the stone paths. How dare that little rat take his son and _frighten_ him? He would kill them all in a glorious blast of flame and delight in watching their flesh melt from their bones and then turn to ash!

His roar echoed through all of Erebor as he announced his rage.

 

 

The company shivered uneasily as they heard the echo of Smaug’s roar. Bilbo looked pleased with himself but continued to ignore them all. Kili moved away from the others and the sight of Bilbo bound. Even if Dwalin had been kind with the bindings he couldn’t bear to see his once friend in such a position. He turned to the Book of Ages to see if there had been any changes, since the Redux the book had become blank. Now he was relieved to find it was filled again with his family’s history and he thumbed the pages lovingly as he caught glimpses of stories and in some rare cases drawings. He reached the end and was surprised to find the book writing as he read it. He cast a cautious glance to the others and carefully turned so they could not see the ink appearing as his eyes hungrily read each new passage:

_The dragon Bilbo had come to warn the line of Durin of his father. Instead of being thanked for his bravery he was instead incapacitated and bound. Thorin in an act of appeasement tried to feed their dragon friend by hand but the offer was rejected and Bilbo’s warnings fell to silence._

Kili had to look away; even the Book on his family’s history seemed to be condemning their actions. He swallowed and made sure no one had noticed him before continuing on.

_Smaug had noticed his childe was missing and the scent of his fear nearly drove the dragon mad. He stormed through Erebor intent on hunting down each dwarf who had dared lay a hand upon his child and grant them a painful fiery death. The line of Durin’s thread was slowly pulling apart. Their only hope lay with the youngest of the line Kili son of Dis because in his hands was the key to saving them all._

Kili stared at the words but no more continued after them. He sighed and closed the book looking at its leather binding. What was the book trying to tell him? What could he do that would save them? He had no way to prove to Bilbo they were anything but strangers—His thoughts came to a shattering halt as he stared down at the book.

He was an idiot.

 

 

When another dwarf approached him Bilbo refused to even glance in their direction. Several had come to him trying to give him food. He knew they could hear his stomach rumbling (curse his fast metabolism) but he refused to be fed like some _pet_. This one however instead of waving food in front of his face showed him a familiar book. The Book of Ages, it had vanished and he supposed it made sense that one of the Line of Durin would have it in their grasp. It was their story after all. He finally turned to look at the brown haired dwarf and raised his brow in a silent question.

Kili cleared his throat, well aware that everyone was watching him. But he kept his eyes on Bilbo, the book was right; there was only one way to save his family and friends. “Bilbo…you know about the Book of Ages don’t you?”

He swallowed but got a slow nod from the dragon and continued on “It never lies and it only tells the truth right? Then I need to read you the last few chapters. I think they’ll explain everything and you’ll know we’re not lying alright? I’ll hold it so you can read the words just tell me when to turn the pages.”

Bilbo gave him, Kili he remembered, a dark look but he was right. The book never lied. He then turned his attention to the pages presented to him, reading along idly from the last point he remembered before the story continued in an unexpected direction.

He was _in_ it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying it! We'll see how things continue with Bilbo and Thorin after he gets his memories back!


	12. Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my mind so many times on how I wanted this chapter to go! I hope you like it!

 

 

 

Bilbo read.

 

He read the Book of Ages, he followed where the familiar story line ended to where the Prince captures a dragonling and plans to use him to reclaim his mountain. He read of how they become something like friends, how the dwarves learn to accept the dragon as one of their own. How they become a true company and the dragon is no longer a prisoner but a friend. He read until the pages are blank and his eyes are wide with disbelief.

Thorin and the company had meant something to him.

They had meant more than anything to him. He had been willing to face his father, to die a violent death to protect them.

 

Would his father’s dragon flame hurt him? Most likely not, still it would have been painful and he would have been no help as Thorin and the others were slaughtered. He had been willing to go against his father for them…the only question was…why? He could not read his thoughts from the story book, it was meant to follow the line of Durin after all and did not give him the insights he sought. _Why_? That was the question that was haunting him. He carefully looked up at Kili who had been turning pages for him “I have read it all…there is nothing but blank pages left.”

Taking pity on the dragon Balin came and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder “It is a lot to take in lad. Try to give yerself a rest as you think about what it might mean.”

Mildly insulted Bilbo looked at Balin “I know what it means, the question is: can I feel that way again? Will I be willing to go against my father a second time with no clear memory of how we know each other? That is a lot to ask of anyone.” The remark was sharp but Bilbo felt too overwhelmed for him to be gentle at this point.

Thorin had watched as Bilbo read the Book of Ages and didn’t say anything but merely studied the dragon’s expressions. He had little hope that Kili’s mad plan would work. Seeing Bilbo’s reaction now only reinforced that belief. The Bilbo who had grown to be a companion to them, the one that had risked his life for them…he was not the one before them now.

Bilbo watch as Kili gently set aside the book and studied the long familiar cover closely. He had followed this tome for nearly as long as he could remember. His father had often grown tired of hearing about a banished dwarf prince and the fate of his people, but Bilbo looked every day for a new tale or a new spot of adventure. They thought that they meant nothing to him because his memory was lost. They didn’t realize that he too had lost something. The tragic prince he had read about…the one that had been his companion while his father slept or wallowed in gold was now alive and breathing before him…it was almost a disappointment to finally meet him. Now reality was filling in what the book had not and he was not so sure he liked the full picture. Finally he turned his gaze away “The only hope you have is to release me back to my father and flee this mountain.”

Thorin almost looked as though he were amused by that. It prompted Bilbo to ask “What?”

Thorin regained his usual dour face “Nothing…only that is much the same thing you said when we first met as well.”

Bilbo’s lips twisted into something of a smile “Indeed.” He wondered what his father was doing now.

 

 

Smaug slowly opened his eyes and breathed in the scent of gold and noticed the lack of his son’s distinctive scent. Born of a mixture of Hobbit and Dragon his son had always been…odd for lack of a better word. Still he was his son and Smaug regarded him as his brightest treasure. He did not miss the changes in Bilbo nor the strange scent that seemed to linger around him. He was old, almost as old as the world. He knew a Redux when he smelt one. The wizard was not as talented as he would like to think. It seemed that his son did not remember or perhaps he was unable to understand the differences. This could only mean that he had been at the center…and that Smaug could not remember as well meant he had been there too. What had driven the wizard to cast a Redux? Surely only the gravest of circumstances would have driven him to such a length. Smaug was intelligent, truly it was one of his finest traits…it did not take him long to reason it out. The only circumstance a wizard would have performed such a risky spell would have been if something truly dear was about to be lost. Given that he and his son seemed to be at the center of the spell there was only one logical conclusion. _He had been about to kill his son._ Truly improbable but anything else was impossible, meaning it had to be true.

Now what of this Thorin? Had he been involved as well? Since the day Bilbo had discovered that ancient text he had wondered if the Durin line would somehow play a key role in the course of their lives. Now he rued that he hadn’t simply burned it up with a blast of fire. Now he had to see his son’s infatuation play out till the end. There was no possible way the fictional Thorin Oakenshield would measure up to the brute he was in person…his son would be broken hearted and disenchanted, he would console him and help him steel himself against the world in the future. Perhaps then he would be content with the gold as Smaug was. After all…a gold piece would not break your heart, and then his son would be a proper dragon at last.

 

Bilbo watched as Kili set the book aside and could feel the heavy weight of eyes upon him. He gave no response as he sat still in his bindings and processed all that had been said. Had he really been willing to go against his father for the sake of this company? It was true that if Smaug had indeed become enslaved he would have wanted his son to kill him to end his shame. But that was not the reason Bilbo had fought him, he hadn’t been willing to die to save his father, he had been willing to die to save the company. To save Thorin.

Kili looked as though he were about to speak and Bilbo said softly “I need some time to…think about all this.” The young dwarf looked put out but then smiled softly and nodded, he could empathize that this was a lot to take in. Fili came over to collect his brother and together they went to sit by the fireside. The company was silent as they all took in their own thoughts. The quiet night was disturbed however when there came a second roar, much closer than the first. Bilbo looked up, his eyes turned to slits to help him see in the darkness “My father is looking for me, he will follow my scent here…”

Dwarven curses filled the air as the small camp was quickly packed, they had known that their time for rest would be short and were ready to move on Thorin’s command. They came to a halt as they watched Thorin stand before Bilbo. “I will still need you to come with us Master Baggins…” He reached out the help Bilbo stand; his hands were tied behind his back making it hard for him to balance. Dwalin had not been able to capture his tail however so he had another means to counterbalance himself.

Bilbo was still uncertain where he stood with Thorin, but he was in no position to argue and still needed time to think, going with them would by him that time while if he incinerated Thorin now he would be most certainly slaughtered. “Very well, then I suggest you start running, my father will catch up to us shortly.”

Thorin looked doubtful “Surely he will not attack while we have you with us. It would put you at risk as well would it not?”

Despite all that he had read about Thorin and the line of Durin Bilbo was just now realizing he had never read much in reference to their wit or intelligence “Dragons are immune to dragon fire, I suppose he could tear me apart if he so wished but he would have to intentionally do that.”

Thorin stiffened and thought back to when Smaug was enchanted and attacking Bilbo. “Even if he was before you? You would survive a full blast?”

Bilbo gave a small shrug “It would hurt no doubt, and given the strategy my father uses when he fights the fire is meant to blind and distract then he strikes down his enemies by fang and claw.” T

horin was glad that had not happened while Smaug was enchanted. It would have been terrible enough to watch Bilbo be incinerated by his own father…but to watch him then be torn asunder? That would have haunted his nightmares. He nodded and turned to the company “You all heard Bilbo, if you see flame do not look for what is behind it…but what is around it.”

Another roar echoed in the mountain and Bilbo groaned, he did not want to anger his father any more than he had already, but he was part of this, even if he could still not remember he was a part of this company and he owed his father’s and possibly his own life to them. “Enough talk _move_!”

 

 

The empty halls sounded with the clang of their weapons and the stomping of their feet. Bilbo wondered if they had taken his warning about scent as reason to do away with discretion all together. His own steps were swift and silent despite his hands bound behind his back. Thorin had briefly looked as though he was going to release him, but he still considered Bilbo a threat as long as he did not have his memory. As he should. He might love the Line of Durin’s stories, these might be their halls, but he and his father were all they had. It was clear that this company had come to mean something to him; perhaps even Thorin himself had once been a friend. But without his memories to guide him and with only the book to tell him it was true he knew he would aide his father at his first chance.

A gust of wind whipped at their faces as Smaug landed before him. His eyes glowed with unholy light as he stared down at the company of dwarves and took in the sight of his son bound. He parted his teeth and debated how he was going to do this…should he do away with them here and now with fire? Or tear them apart with his jaws? He raised his claws “This ends now Oakensheild!”

Gandalf quickly stepped forward lifted his staff, the flame of Anor shone bright in the darkness causing Smaug to pull back. Gandalf kept his footing firm as he stared down the dragon “Surely one as old as yourself can feel the lingering effects of a Redux…are you not curious as to what drove me to those lengths?”

Smaug snorted and a stream of smoke revealed his agitation “It matters not why you cast your spell wizard. I want my son returned and the line of Durin to be but a smudge on my floors.”

Gandalf seemed amused “Is that so? Then I will tell you the reason I cast the Redux was because you were being held under a necromancer’s enchantment, your son Bilbo was forced to fight against you…not good odds for a young dragon only just coming into his heritage. You were intent on destroying him for betraying you…I could see in your eyes that all recognition was lost, so I preformed the spell and saved your son.” Smugly he added “it seems that it released you from the necromancer’s control as well.”

The dragon stared down at the wizard but he made no further move to do harm. He glanced back at Bilbo and then seemed to settle on a decision. So it was true, he had been about to destroy his own child. “Then it seems we have much to talk about. If you can prove to me that this is the truth than I owe you not only the life of my son but my own as well.”

There was a moment where Smaug’s form seemed to shift and warp, then standing before them was a tall mannish figure with long black horns that ended in curly black hair, he wore a black tunic embossed with gold and his red wings were folded up tightly behind him. His tail was long and red and ended with a black tip. His skin was pale but his eyes the same burning color as before “Leave your dwarves, we shall discuss this privately.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	13. A Wager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update yay! Hope you enjoy it! Yes I slipped a little Smauglock in here for you...

 

 

 

While his father and Gandalf talked the dwarves around him wasted no time in their ponderings. “Smaug can change his shape?” Kili asked Bilbo after being struck dumb by the sight of Smaug in his other form.

Bilbo again found himself wondering at the brightness of dwarves. Really...it wasn’t that hard to reason out. He had a half form didn’t he? Sure he couldn’t manage his full form quite yet but they must have reasoned it out surely? Truly dwarves were a disappointment on every scale.

Thorin was his unexpected savior “It matters not his form he is still our enemy as long as he inhabits our halls.” He eyed Bilbo, perhaps wondering if he would change his shape now as well or not. Bilbo gave him a dark smile back but did not answer his unasked question. He was starting to realize he was quite tired of dwarves and was starting to understand his father’s distaste of them. Perhaps gold was a better love after all. Love. Had he loved Thorin? Perhaps his past self hadn’t realized it…but that must have been his reasoning. Why else would he dare challenge his father? Even if his father wished to be dead Bilbo would have lacked the will to do so unless something else motivated him. Unless something else made it worth the pain.0

Ori came over to ask him a question but he was quickly pulled aside by Dori “He’s not natural! You saw his father, the way his form shifted! None of this is right.”

Bilbo curled in on himself and wrapped his tail around him and his wings stirred against his bindings. Those words hurt. Dragons were beings of magic; it was not as if most mortal creatures would understand that.

“They are no different than before. They can change their shape that only makes them more dangerous not unnatural.” Thorin’s voice washed over him and he realized he was standing protectively in front of him. Bilbo was stunned. Most of these dwarves were kin to Thorin in one way or another, yet he was protecting him against them. Defending both he and his father while not diminishing their might. Bilbo tucked the thought away for later and instead struggled to listen in on the conversation between his father and Gandalf. He wished he was closer to hear what they were saying clearly.

 

They had found privacy in the throne room. Smaug had wasted no time in stealing the throne as his seat and lounging against it. “Speak wizard.” His claws tapped against the stone as he thought about his son in bindings. How long was he supposed to tolerate that kind of impudence?

“You cannot protect your son forever.” Gandalf leaned against his staff as he watched the dragon. If Smaug had taken this form it meant he was serious about a discussion…but he could just as swiftly change back and blast them with dragon fire. It was a serious concern.

Smaug’s tail lashed against the throne “You think I cannot? Look how he is treated by you and your dwarves. He has no memories of any time they might have spent together; any bonding that might have happened is lost to your spell. I failed him once. I will not risk him again. Bilbo will remain here and become a proper dragon by letting gold consume his heart. You and the dwarves my either leave in peace or become ash at my feet. It makes little difference to me though I sorely hope you will choose the latter.”

Gandalf did not let fear overcome him. He may not have experience with dragons, but danger was not a new foe. “You forget that I have saved your honor and Bilbo’s life by releasing you from the Necormancer’s spell. Are you content to let that debt go unpaid?”

Smaug hissed “It is true that I owe you much wizard. Which is why I offer you and the dwarves life instead of raining death upon you. But do not try my patience by asking for more than what you deserve. My son is still bound like an animal at Thorin’s feet and you are still an unwelcome presence in my home. I could always simply forget my debt to you and do away with you now. None would be the wiser.”

Gandalf nodded “Indeed…there are none who would hold your actions against you. Yet what about when the Necromancer returns? You and Bilbo might have forgotten what happened but he will not. Would you dare risk that danger again when we can help you end it once and for all?”

Smaug was silent for a moment “You know why.”

Gandalf nodded and looked down. As much as Smaug pretended to love gold more than anything he knew that Bilbo was his heart. “You fear Bilbo falling in love.”

Smaug turned away “IF he falls in love he will never be able to become a full dragon. His mortal blood will win and he will wither and die. I will not see my son suffer such a useless fate.”

Taking a small step forward Gandalf dared ask “Is that truly so terrible? For him to fall in love, to live a full mortal life and die beside his beloved? You almost did the same from what the stories say.” 

Smaug’s eyes glittered with fire “It is true that if my mate had not died I would have joined as a mortal and forsaken my immortal role. But Jonn was not like other mortals. He was better; he was a noble healer who gave his life for a cause he believed in. Thorin is not like him. Thorin is vain and selfish; he would have forsaken the lives of his kin in order to reclaim this mountain. How am I to trust him with my son when his own nephews could have been killed by his greed?” His voice trembled with rage as flames curled against his mouth.

Gandalf lowered his head. It was true that he feared Thorin’s greed would be the end of him. “Because I have hope. I have hope that he only needs the strength to stand against the sickness that plagues his blood. Only true love will give him that strength.”

At first it seemed like Smaug would argue with him. Then a slow smile curved along his lips. “Very well wizard…would you care to make a wager? I will give Thorin a test…this test will prove if greed is what rules his heart or if there is a possibility for true love as you claim. If he passes I will let Bilbo make his choice without my interference and Thorin and his like can be welcome in the mountain.”

Gandalf was not a fool and knew that dragons rarely made wagers they thought they might lose “And if he does not succeed?”

Smaug’s smile was dark and was unnaturally big on his face “Than I kill you all and Bilbo becomes a true dragon.”

He had little choice, the fact that he had saved Bilbo and Smaug was the only thing that had kept him alive for this long. This wager was their only chance “Very well…what test do you wish Thorin to take?”

Smaug looked at his claws “I believe that will be between him and I wizard. Send the dwarf brat in.”

 

 

When Gandalf returned to the waiting chamber all eyes were on him. He strode in quickly with his staff ringing against the floor “I have struck a bargain for our lives…our fate lies in your hands Thorin Oakensheild…Keep that in mind when you speak with Smaug. Dragons rarely make bargains they do not profit from. Keep your wits about you and your heart pure.”

 

His words struck a chord with Bilbo. He thought he almost remembered hearing similar words directed at him…he had heard them in his head…a woman’s voice that was kind and comforting had spoken them to him. Was that a real memory? Or a dream he’d once had? He shook the stray thought away. If his father had struck a deal than he had a plan. He did not think that Thorin was smart enough to outwit a dragon. He need simply wait for whatever his father was planning to come through. He smiled but hid it as he looked away from the dwarves.

 

Thorin entered the chamber carefully. He would not put it past the dragon to make a deal only to appease Gandalf and then strike him down when he had a chance. He peered in and saw the slug lounging on his grandfather’s throne as if he had every right. There was only one rightful king under the mountain, and Thorin would pass whatever test necessary to prove it was himself.

Smaug studied the dwarf prince as he strode forward with all the false confidence the dragon had come to expect. Truly there was nothing like Jonn in Thorin’s mannerisms. He might have been more lenient with Bilbo’s infatuation had it been a worthy soul. But no. He would not let his son fade over the likes of Oakensheild. “I have a test for you Prince Thorin.” He said the title with a mocking tone. “You and your kin desire the Arkenstone above all else is this not true? It is the one thing that proves your right to be King of Erebor and unites all dwarven kingdoms? What would you do for this stone?”

Of all the questions Thorin expected this was not it. It was no secret what the Arkenstone would do for him…what it would mean to he and his people “I would do anything to hold it once more. To have the right to rule Erebor beyond question.”

Smaug raised a brow and Thorin felt as though he had already failed. How could that be? That was the right of it…there was no doubt in his mind he needed the Arkenstone to rule in peace. “So easily promised…Very well. I will tell you how to retrieve the stone that is the test. How far you will go to rule Erebor. The Arkenstone is what gave Bilbo life, it is the heart of the mountain and so it is Bilbo’s heart. If you wish to have it you must carve it out of his chest whilst his blood still flows through it. That is the only way you can take it back.”

Thorin felt as though he had suffered a deep blow. The only way to the Arkenstone was through Bilbo? From the sounds of it it would not even be an easy death if he had to carve it out while it still beat in his chest. “You jest; you would not tell me how to kill your only son.”

Smaug gave a dark smile “Whether he knows it or not Bilbo is in love with you. If he were to become mortal and live by your side he would have to forsake his true dragon form and some day you will do something foolish to cause him agonizing pain. Now that he has felt love he can never live the life of a true dragon and let gold rule his heart. So this is your choice, kill him now and spare him the misery of losing his dragon half and live as King of Erebor. Or let him live and slowly resent him more every day as your darkness grows and one day betray him when he has no hope left. That is your test Thorin Oakenshield. Will you show my son mercy or will you prolong his torment?”

Thorin nearly took a step back. Were those the only options? Bilbo loved him…and because he did he had no choice but to suffer a terrible fate? He gripped his sword as he struggled with his inner turmoil. If this was his test he could not see a way out. But his life and the lives of his kin depended on him making the right choice. His grandfather once told him that being a king meant one had to make sacrifices. Is this what he had meant?

Watching Thorin struggle Smaug felt a dark sense of righteousness. Thorin would fail his test. Jonn would not have. Jonn would have known the right answer instantly and that was why he had died before Smaug could bind their lives together. Now he was sparing his son a terrible fate. So be it if they called him a monster. The real monster was before him. The real monster was considering whether carving out Bilbo’s heart was worth a kingdom or not. Smaug could only wait for Thorin to seal his doom.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll update soon!


	14. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE!!! I really hope you guys like this chapter! Things will be wrapping up soon :@

 

 

 

Despite what that scoundrel Thorin Oakenshield might think Smaug was not prepared to watch his son die. When he emerged from the Throne Room he was pleased to see his son was no longer bound and that Oakenshield was missing for the moment. He turned to the wizard “I would like a few private moments with my son.”

He did not wait for a response but instead gently guided Bilbo away from where the dwarves could hear them. Once he was certain they were out of reach he took a moment to look at his soft son. He had grown much in his time away, Smaug was sorry that he had seen every moment of Bilbo's life except the moments that had started his development into a full dragon form. Yet another reason for him to hate the dwarves. Truthfully it was hard to imagine Bilbo becoming a fearsome dragon. He had always worried that his hobbit sacrifice would leave more than just life. He had been impressed by the hobbit lass and her desire for her child to live. It was after all the strength of her will that gave his egg what it needed to thrive. But now he would have to see through to the dragon roots or risk losing his son forever. “I have struck a bargain with Oakenshield. If he passes I will cede control of Erebor to him. However I do not trust that he will pass and if he fails your life will be in danger Bilbo.” He reached forward and gently brushed his lengthy claws against Bilbo’s cheek “You must guard yourself around him. He will betray you Bilbo and I will not lose you again.”

Bilbo gently held his father’s hand to his face “I understand.” He had his own musings about what his past with Thorin had been like…but his father had been correct about everything he'd taught him. Dwarves could not be trusted. He had tried to aide them, he had tried to understand them, and now he realized there was no hope for them. They were foolish and selfish.He would not waste his time with them any longer.

With his son properly prepared and knowing that Thorin would soon succumb to his own faults Smaug was able to breathe easier. It was only a matter of time before all the dwarves were either dead or gone and he and Bilbo would rule Erebor once more.

When they returned the dwarves regarded them with wary glances. Smaug paid it no mind as he went to observe from a distance. A few of them tried to talk to Bilbo, one with braids and a stellar hat and one wearing a knitted sweater. Bilbo chose to ignore them like his father and Smaug wondered if Thorin had only brought _children_ along with him. Most of them seemed to old or far too young for such a venture. 

 

 

 

Thorin escaped as quickly as he could with what dignity he had. He could feel ever loyal Dwalin following after him and he wasn’t sure that there was much he could hide from his personal guard. He took a few moments to regain his breath. _Bilbo loved him_. He had wondered what would have made Bilbo prepared to sacrifice his life and die fighting his father. Now he realized the answer had been there all along staring straight at him every time Bilbo’s eyes had found his. Now he was told the only way to regain his kingdom and to bring his people to glory once more was the carve Bilbo’s still beating heart out of his chest and watch his life fade before him. He would have to be prepared to watch Bilbo face death again. _He_ would be the one causing that death. But this time there was no spell the wizard could cast that would save them.

Finally he broke his silence to Dwalin “The Arkenstone was what gave Bilbo life…to retrieve it, I must carve it out of his chest whilst he still lives.”

Dwalin’s expression hardly shifted but his response was all that needed to be said “You can’t.”

He only wished it were as simple as that he pounded his fist against a wall of carved stone “How can I not? I will never be able to rule Erebor or unite all the dwarven kingdoms without it.”

 

The punch to his jaw was unexpected and brutal.

 

He stumbled back and only barely just caught himself on a pillar. Dwalin had never shown overmuch fondness to the dragon. But he had a set of morals as firm as mithril. Killing their unusual ally would most certainly violate them. “How will you live with yourself if you do? How can I continue to serve you if you do?”

Those were the questions Thoirn wasn’t sure if he could answer.

 

 

Bilbo waited until his father returned to the treasure room. He knew that Smaug most likely expected him to join but the shimmer of gold and the glitter of gems held no appeal. He spent time walking around his home. Erebor had been the only place he had ever known. He wished that his world were larger, that there was more he understood. Yet it seemed anything outside of this mountain only led to pain and confusion.It was nothing like his books had promised him.

Eventually his wanderings did bring him back to the treasure room. By then his father had fallen into a light doze. He watched him for several moments; even in sleep his father wasn’t at ease. There was the tenseness to his form that Bilbo had always seen. He knew it was rooted from pain his father had suffered long ago. Pain he had never shared with Bilbo.

Well…That wasn’t strictly true. He had mentioned it once and only once. Jonn.

He had been a mortal that his father had fallen in love with…the one that he had almost forsaken everything for. He wished he could have met him. Anyone who could capture his father’s heart…he must have been extraordinary. Yet in the end he knew that Jonn was killed because his father loved him. Smaug had never forgiven himself for that. Now it seemed that despite his best intentions Bilbo had fallen in love as well.

His father was right to distrust Thorin, he was vain and selfish and he let his pride and temper get the best of him. If he could have chosen he was not who Bilbo would have given his heart to. Maybe someone like Dwalin or Bofur…but no he would not have placed his heart in Thorin’s hands if he had any say. He watched his father sleep for a while longer before leaving. If he lingered too long his father would awaken and he wasn’t ready for the questions he would ask. Questions about Thorin.

He left the treasure room but was only a few steps away when he ran into Thorin. He was gazing into the gold lit chambers. Bilbo swallowed back his disgust. The glint in Thorin’s eyes made his decision easy to make. He could not trust Thorin. Not while gold and the Arkenstone were his real loves. His heart was already lost; he might as well end it now. While his father was asleep and didn’t have to watch. “Thorin.”

Startled the Prince turned and some of that glint left his eyes as he looked at Bilbo. Despite that Bilbo noticed that it did not take long for those blue eyes to travel from his own to his chest where his heart beat. He clenched a fist and firmly set aside his fears. If Thorin was going to kill him he wanted it to be on his own terms. He had made his decision; it was time for Thorin to make his. Something in this scenario seemed familiar. Somehow it felt like Déjà vu for him to be choosing a way that could easily lead to his death. A warm weight settled in his heart as he calmly walked towards Thorin. He could do this. He _had_ to do this.

Thorin hadn’t been expecting them to meet so soon after getting his test. He had thought Smaug would keep Bilbo hidden from him or perhaps Bilbo himself would go somewhere he would never see him again. He felt relieved that Bilbo hadn’t run, even though a larger part of him wished he had. It would have been safer that way.

He startled backwards when he realized Bilbo was standing right in front of him. Bilbo stared at him; his expression set as he reached forward and pulled out the dagger Thorin stored in his belt. In a smooth motion he set the hilt into Thorin’s hands and pulled it forward until the tip was digging against his chest. “My father told me about your test Thorin. I may love you, it wasn’t my choice to love you, but now that we’re here…we both know that this is how it’s going to end. I would rather you not make my father watch if you don’t mind. So please, do it now. If I have any sway over you, you’ll grant me this one small wish.”

Thorin’s mind went back to when they were fighting against Smaug, how Bilbo had remained firm even as his father prepared to smite him with his flames. He hadn’t wavered then and the same steely determination was looking at him from Bilbo’s solemn face. Would it be better this way? Somewhere quiet and private where he could end it all quickly and spare Bilbo the pain of having his father watch. Bilbo loved him and he still expected him to carve out his heart. Bilbo loved him, and he still thought that Thorin would kill him. What did that mean?

 

Bilbo truly was foolish. Smaug had sensed his son watching him and had pretended to sleep. He waited until Bilbo was distracted with Thorin before opening his eyes. He could hear perfectly every softly spoken word. His son expected to die and his one wish was that his father wouldn’t have to watch. If only there had been a Jonn for his sweet son. Then all of this could have been avoided. He had been as foolish as Bilbo once, tempting the fates one might say, but Jonn had always been there to quietly save him. Thorin was not Bilbo’s salvation, he was his destruction.

Thorin had been lost in his train of thought and didn’t realize what Bilbo was doing until he saw blood start to blossom on his chest. Such as with all his weapons he kept his dagger sharp and ready for battle. Bilbo was stepping forward and holding his hand in place as the tip of the blade began to pierce his skin. Bilbo looked up at him and pulled him closer “End it now Thorin.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	15. Strength of Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! An update! I hope you like it :)

 

 

 

Bilbo supposed that if The Book of Ages were writing his story then maybe he would come across brave and bold. Instead he felt as though his heart was beating too fast and his innards had turned to jelly. Yet he knew this was the right thing to do. There was warmth inside him that wouldn’t abate; something that told him it would be okay. He held firmly onto Thorin’s hand and stepped into the dagger, he would only be able to cut the flesh, and he was relying on Thorin to cut through the bones and muscles quickly. He would prefer not to suffer.

Thorin watched as the blood blossomed on Bilbo’s chest. Is this what he had come to? He had set out to reclaim his kingdom and the home of his people, to give his nephews their birthright and the chance to grow up surrounded by their history. For Balin and Dwalin to once again walk the halls of their ancestors and to someday lay Balin to peace in the land that he loved and with all the honor and glory due to him. Instead he must now kill someone who loved him in order to gain all that? He tasted ash in his mouth as he looked into Bilbo’s eyes. How could all that good come from doing something so terrible?

“Thorin I believe there is one question you haven’t answered yet.” Gandalf’s voice came calmly from his side.

He barely dared to look away from Bilbo in order to meet the wizard’s gaze “And what question would that be? I must do this for my people; I must do this to regain my honor. What choice do I have!?”

There was a flicker of pity and anger in Gandalf’s gaze “I believe that we have settled the question on whether or not Bilbo loves you. It seems he loves you enough to die not only once for you but twice. He’s said it himself if he could choose he would not have chosen you to be the caretaker of his heart, and yet now you are posed to carve the very thing he has _given_ you from his chest.” Gandalf gave him a meaningful look “The question you must ask yourself is…do you love him?”

A tremor shook down his arm. Did he love Bilbo?

 

 

Smaug was waiting. He was concerned about the loss of Bilbo’s blood, but it could be restored easily enough. He wanted to hear Oakenshield’s answer. Before his death Jonn had been asked the very same question. Tied to a stake with pellets of wood stacked around his feet he’d been asked if he loved the devil’s son. Jonn had just looked at them all without fear and answered. If he had only lied he would have lived but he would never lie about his feelings. And so the pillar had been set alight and he had not been able to save him.

He had chosen his smaller form to make it easier to sneak up on the dwarf. His claws were extended and ready to remove Thorin’s head from his shoulders. He would be kind to his son and give the banished prince a quick death. It was more than he deserved.

 

Bilbo wished they wouldn’t drag this out. It was bad enough that he loved Thorin but he didn’t want to force his father to endure a second death of a loved one. “It doesn’t matter, he needs the stone and he will have it. Whether he loves me or not is not enough to stop him. Now please Thorin I beg you…do it quickly.”

 

_Again_.

 

Again Bilbo had asked him begged him to do it. Was there truly no other way? Was this the only option left to him? To kill someone as kind and brave as Bilbo to regain his kingdom? For Bilbo was kind and brave, he was determined and somewhat foolish. He was many things. He was a dragon he was born of dragon fire and Halfling blood. Yet none of those things were worth killing him for. Did that mean that the stone alone was enough to kill for?

His grandfather would have said yes.

His grandfather had been mad with gold fever. He had forsaken his family, the lives of his son and grandchildren had meant nothing to him at the end. Ferin’s death hadn’t even been noted and Thorin’s own father had been driven way, lost or killed they were never sure. Was that the example he was meant to follow? A gold mad King who cared only for the shimmer of metals and the glitter of gems?

His hand tightened on the hilt of the blade. Yes he loved gold and gems, he knew the things they could bring you; food, shelter, and peace to name a few. Yet alone they were worth nothing. They would not give you camaraderie, they would not love you, and they would not be by your side when you departed to the next life. They were worth _nothing_.

If he did this Bilbo would be dead, Smaug would probably kill him, his nephews would lose another father figure, his sister would be alone with her sons, Dwalin would never fight by his side again, Balin wouldn’t recognize him, his entire company would wonder if he would do the same to them if their chests held the jewel.

No stone was worth all that. That was the answer that came to him. It was not the simple matter of Bilbo’s life for the stone. It was not just forsaking Bilbo’s love. To get that stone would mean he’d be forfeiting the love of everyone who was dear to him.

Did he love Bilbo? He slowly pulled the knife away and reached forward to put pressure on the wound and praying that it was not too deep. He looked up at Bilbo and saw the stunned surprise there “I believe that I do love you. I want that chance to find out for myself if it’s, so please Bilbo give me that chance.”

Getting over his stunned relief Bilbo managed a smile, perhaps his heart had known what it was doing after all. “I would like that too Thorin.”

Feeling a little shy that Gandalf was there Thorin cleared his throat “Then may I ask for permission to court you?”

Bilbo gave an choked laugh “I believe you’ll have to ask my father.” He gave a small point over Thorin’s shoulder.

Turning slowly Thorin found Smaug staring down at him with red in his eyes. He swallowed his fear and stood his ground “I would like to ask for permission to court Bilbo properly”

Smaug took a deep breath and smoke was curling from his nose. Finally he spoke “You have surprised me today Thorin Oakenshield. Not many have managed to accomplish that.” His tail waved behind him slowly and he turned his gaze to Bilbo. He slowly nodded his head “As agreed then. You have passed your test and retrieved Bilbo’s heart. The mountain is yours.” His words were clipped as if each word caused his physical pain.

Bilbo cleared his throat and gave his father a pointed look.

Smaug sighed. “You…also have my permission to court Bilbo.” He shot Gandalf a furious look. He had not counted on the brat pulling through.

 

 

_1 Year Later_

 

 

“Bilbo I have stayed for the coronation I see no reason why I must linger.” Smaug was long suffering as he looked at his son.

Bilbo still retained his dragon traits but now he was dressed in royal dwarven fashion. Bilbo had not yet forsaken his dragonhood…but Smaug new that in the next few years he most likely would to have his lifespan match Thorin’s. Bilbo barely managed to keep the pout off his lips “I thought…perhaps you would accept Thorin’s invitation to stay here. With us.”

Raising a slow brow Smaug looked down at his son “I do hope you realize that the only reason he offered was to make you happy. Neither of us truly long to be in each other’s presence, as it is the mountain is already too small.” Seeing Bilbo’s despondent face Smaug wrapped his wings around his son and pressed a kiss to his brow “I will be nearby. I believe Moria would suit me well and it would please that husband of yours if I ate all the filth there.”

Realizing this was all he could as for Bilbo managed a slow nod “Please remember to visit.”

Smaug pulled away and gave one last kiss to Bilbo’s cheek “No amount of dwarves could keep me away.”

 

Bilbo watched him go as he jumped from the chamber window and transformed in mid flight. He sighed and wished for a better outcome but perhaps he already had enough. Hearing the chamber door open Bilbo saw Thorin enter and look for Smaug “He’s already gone. He said he’d do you a favor and clear out Moria for now.”

As Smaug predicted Thorin looked pleased with that thought. “A lovely wedding present, now come husband mine, I think I deserve a kiss.”

Bilbo smiled and wrapped his wings around Thorin “A wedding and coronation all in one day, how very tiring.” He gave a playful smirk as Thorin growled and secured the chamber door.

 

Thorin picked up his husband and carried him to the bed “I agree; we must retire immediately.”

 

The End

 

 

?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support! I really hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
